Lefty's Love
by inviinvi2836
Summary: Bases on the manga chapter 38, but mostly of the parts is just from me. What if Mio met and fall in love with the left-handed guitarist that they saw in their last training camp? Will that cause trouble or new inspiration for her? Well, MIOXOC
1. Chapter 1 A Savior

Well, this is the first ever fic that I've made. And because it's the first one, this will be all about Mio. Hehehe.. Not at all.. But Mio is my favorite character... Well I hope you'll like it. Sorry in advance for the wrong grammars!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own K-ON! but I wish I do.. Joke.. Hehe

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Savior**

Classes are over at the Sakuragaoka High school, it only means that its club activities time!

Ritsu opened the door seeing Mio was already at the club room.. "Hey Mio!"

No answer from Mio. "Mio! Mio!" She called again.. Still no answer.. And then she shouted to Mio's ears, "Oi Mio!" And finally Mio make an action, she punched Ritsu's face.. "You don't need to shout in my ears!" Mio reclaims.

"Oh, sorry about that. But I have no choice but to do that because your not answering my call.. I've been calling you for almost 2 mins. Are you sick or something??" She asked

"Ah, I'm just thinking about something.. Nee Ritsu, do you remember the left-handed guitarist in the band that we saw last summer vacation?" Mio asked

"Oh yeah. That one. Yes. I remember him. He's really amazing not only in playing hi guitar also in singing, he got a good voice. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Uhh…. I just-" Mio was cut off when the door was slammed open by Yui with Azusa and Mugi

"Hey guys! You're here already.. tehee" Yui said as she make a cute smile

The two(Mio and Ritsu) almost fell on their chair because they were shocked in Yui's grand entrance(I don't know what term to use in this part. Sorry). They seem to be so serious in the topic they were talking about.

"Eh? What's wrong Ricchan, Mio-chan?" Yui asked

"Yui, we are talking about something when you just arrived and gave us a big shocked" Ritsu answered

"Tehee! Sorry about that." Yui answered as they sit on their own places while Mugi prepared the tea and cakes for them to eat before they practice.

"Oh, I'm just curious Mio-sempai, what were you two talking about so seriously just a moment ago?" Azusa asked

"Oh, about that, its nothing that important! Let's just eat already then practice!" Mio said as she smiled to Azusa. Oh yeah she said that because she saw Mugi is already done preparing.

"If you don't want to mention it, then I won't bother"

"Oh I remember, Mio what is it that your about to say when Yui interrupted?" Ritsu asked as she looked as Mio's blushing face which makes her more curious

Mio is not listening again until Mugi asked her. "Mio-chan, is there a problem? Are you not feeling well? Your face is red. What happened?" And this statement makes the others look at Mio worriedly.

"Ahh, gomen. I'm just thinking again about something.. I'm okay don't worry"

"Are you sure? Maybe we just have to postpone today's practice for you to rest" Mugi said

"No. Please. We have to practice especially the school festival is near to come. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine really."

"But Mio-chan," Ritsu said "Since this morning you've been acting so weird. It very rare of you going to school late like this morning. And also you've thinking so much about something. Oh, and also, I noticed some bandage in knee and arm. What happened? You should tell us. Did someone hurt you? Tell me! I'm going show him what he's looking for!"

"No Ritsu… I just… Ah…"

"Mio-sempai tell us please" Azusa said as she hold Mio's hand

"Okay, I'll tell you if it would make your worries gone.. It's just, because of the left-handed guitarist that we saw last training camp. I saw him yesterday, NO, he save me yesterday." Mio said with a light red face

"EHHHHHHH??!! H-he save you???! He save you from what??!" The four asked (Yui, Ritsu, Azusa and Mugi).

"This is what exactly happened" Mio answered

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was Sunday 2:00 in the afternoon when Mio finally can't resist her boredom. So she decided to go out to try the new restaurant near them.

In her may to the restaurant:

"Hey miss, give me your wallet and every valuable things you have there if you don't want me to cut off your neck!" a masked man said as he pull out a knife on Mio's neck

Mio was stunned as she heard of the phrase "cut off your neck". She doesn't know what to do. She is not prepared in this kind of situations because she never thought such thing will happen. "_What am I going to do now? Ritsu save me please! I wish you were here! Someone save me!" _She snapped out of her thought when she heard a familiar voice to her.

"Hey! What are ya doing out there! You can't hurt a girl like her! Get away from her" the boy said to the masked man

"Get out of here! Or I'll kill both of you!" the masked man said as he pointed the knife on the boy. And by this, the boy took the chance to grab the masked man's hand for him to get the knife. He holds the masked man's arms until it yelled out of pain and released Mio forcefully. This cause Mio's wound in the knee. The knife is accidentally thrown to Mio that caused the wound in her arm. The boy got angrier and kicked the masked man. But it missed. So the masked man took the chance to get his revenge as he punch and kick the boy. Until a police that Mio called arrived.

"Hey! You're under arrest! Put your hands in the air!" the police said as they pointed they're guns to the masked man. The masked man couldn't find a chance to escape so he have no choice but to surrender.

The police thanked Mio as they leaved leaving only the boy and her. "Hey! You should've helped us too!" as Mio yelled to the police

"Are okay now?" The boy said out of pain from his wounds

"I should be the one asking you that! You're completely beaten! Please come with me to our house and I'll-" She was cut off because the boy fainted already that caused Mio to panic.

"Maybe I should call the ambulance already!"

End of Chapter one.. Wait for the next chapter

* * *

Please review! I wanna know your thoughts and suggestions. I'm done with chapter 2. Beacuse I know this chapter short. I'm going to upload it now..


	2. Chapter 2 The Lefthanded Guitarist

Oh yeah, I'm already done with chapter 2 so I decided to publish it already. Hope you'll like it! And that's all I can say for now. Sorry for the wrong grammars!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! But I wish I do. Joke again.. Hehe

* * *

Chapter 2:** The Left-handed Guitarist**

Mio called for a help to take the boy to the hospital. Luckily, a car have passed and saw them..

"Mister, please help me take him to the nearest hospi- "Mio was cut off because she fainted out of pain and tiredness.

The man took them to the nearest hospital. He's a wealthy man so he paid for their bills and called Mio's parents then left. It was 7:00 in the evening when she finally woke up.

"Uhh… Where am I? Mom? Dad? Where are we? What happened??" Mio asked

"Were in the hospital. You fainted while asking the man who help and took you here. Thanks to him there no need for us to pay any bills here. Were glad you're alright!" her father answered

"Yeah. Me and your dad are so worried about you. What happened to you? Why do you have wounds? Tell us" her mother added

Mio paused for a while to try to remember what happened. Her eyes widened when she remember about the boy who saved her from the masked man.

"Where is he?

"Who?" Her parents asked

"Where's the boy who saved me from the man who tried to hurt me? Aw.. My wounds really hurt! Tell me, I want to see him. I have to see him. I have to! Please!" Mio exclaimed

"Calm down girl. He's fine. He's resting now. And his parents are already here too. They will take care of him. The doctor said when he wake up he can go home already just like you. So let's go home. You have classes tomorrow."

"But I have to thank him!" Then Mio jumped off her bed to look for him when she heard her mother said "He's room is just right next to us!" Then she smiled happily o them saying, "I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

As she slammed the door closed, she bumped into a familiar boy. A handsome, not that tall man with eye glasses and a wrist band on his left arm with a short raven hair. "Oh sorry about that Miss. Ah you!" The boy said

Mio blushed as she saw him. "I'm sorry too. I'm not looking at my way. Oh its you!" Mio said

"I'm glad you were fine!" They both said then they both blushed.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know what will happen to me if you don't come and saved me. Hontou ni Arigatou! And sorry if I cause you trouble" Mio said as she blushed cutely in the sight of the boy.

"That's nothing. It's just that I can't resist to see that man hurt you. I don't like seeing a girl like you being hurt by a man. Oh by the way I'm Akisaki Satou." He said as he smiled to Mio

"I-I'm Akiyama Mio. Nice to meet you! Umm… I-I wa-" She was cut off by Satou

"I-I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Can I have your number so that I can contact you? My family has just moved here from Hokkaido yesterday. So I don't know anyone here in Tokyo. So I want to be friends with you if you would please."

"Wow.. Okay.. Here's my number. It's getting late. I'll be going home for now. But let's talk again next time. There are many things I want to ask you because you're so familiar to me. But for now, bye bye!" She waved to Satou as she goes back to her room. She heard him call back "Bye bye Akiyama-san. Hope to see again. And I hope it would not take a long time."

**Now back to the present time**

"And that's what happened. Now you guys finally understand?" Mio asked as she finishes her story

Ritsu grinned that make Mio nervous. "W-what's with that look Ritsu??" she asked nervously

"Hmm… Nothing. It's just that, you think that boy was the left-handed guitarist that we saw last summer vacation on out training camp at Hokkaido. And it seemed like you liked him, aren't you? Mio-chan"

"Yeah but I'm not sure. But you got the WRONG IDEA!" Mio said as she slammed Ritsu's head.

"Oh, his name seem to be familiar Mio-chan" Sawa-chan said as she sip from her tea.

Everyone look at her shockingly because they didn't seem to notice her come

"Hey what's with that look? I entered here normally with you guys." Sawako said

"That has to be expected from you sensei" Azusa said as she grabbed another bite of her cake.

"Anyway, Sawachan-sensei, what do you mean about what you said earlier?" Yui asked curiously

"Oh, what I mean is there is a new transferred student whose name is Akisaki Satou. He's going to attend our class starting tomorrow. He supposed to be starting today but because something happened to him and he need to rest at his house so he just took the day off."

"I-is that true sensei?" Mio asked

"Yes. And I think he and you're savior is one and the same."

Mio's eyes brightened as she smiled to herself.. "_I hope he'll call me tonight so that I can ask him._" She said to herself

After all they don't get to practice on that day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Later that, Satou finally called her.

This is they're conversation

Satou: Moshi moshi!

Mio: Konnichiwa! Who is this? "_This voice seem to be familiar"_

Satou: Oh maybe I forgot to give you my number yesterday. I'm from yesterday. Akisaki Satou. Do you remember?

Mio: Oh, Akisaki-san! "_This explains why his voice seems to be familiar_" I'm glad you called me! I'm really thankful to you for saving me!

Satou: Don't mind it. It's nothing. I remember you say yesterday that you have many things to ask me. What is it?

Mio: Uhh… Firstly, you said you came from Hokkaido right? Are you a part of a band and are you a lefty guitarist?

Satou: Ahh… You're right. I used to be part of a band and I'm the lead vocalist and a lefty guitarist. But our band has just disbanded because of personal matters.

Mio: I understand. Second, do you transferred to Sakuragaoka?

Satou: Yeah. I chose that school because I wanted to… hehehe.. That's my only reason for that.

Mio: "_So his really going to be my classmate?!_" Oh I'm glad you answered me. Thank you again my savior. Akisaki-san!

Satou: Nee… Can I call you by you're given name? (This makes Mio blushed) You can also call me Satou because I just don't feel like being called by my last name especially by you. I want to cyou to call me just Satou. Please?"

Mio: Ummm… S-Satou-kun?? (Now Mio is blushing madly)

Satou: Yeah that's right thank you!

Mio: S-Satou-kun, It's fine if you want to call me by my given name..

Satou: M-Mio-chan? (they're face turned red just as red as tomato) Oh man, it feels weird but it's good. Hehehe

Mio: Satou-kun, it's getting late. I'm going to bed already so see you tomorrow. Good night! Bye!

Satou: Yeah. Goodnight Mio-chan! (Then Mio hang up)

When Satou was about to sleep, he remembers what Mio said to him before she hang up. "She said see you tomorrow? Does the mean- She's attending Sakuragaoka too?! And there's a possibility that she's going to be my classmate?! Oh I think it's really a good thing I chose to come here!" And then he does some thinking until he fell asleep.

(End of Chapter 2)

* * *

And that's it. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review because I want to know your thoughts and suggestions. Bye for now. I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope You'll like this!


	3. Chapter 3 I wanted to Get Closer to You

Okay, finally I was able to type chapter 3. Mostly of the parts will be from me and not based on the manga, only some parts. And please Review! I really appreciate it. So please review so that I can improve my writing skills. And also, I was planning to write another K-ON fic. That's why I really need your reviews! Sorry in advance for the wrong grammars, English is not my main language. So please understand.. Oh, italicized words are for thoughts. I know it's already late to mention this because I didn't mention this in the first two chapters. Hehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON but I wish I do.. Joke! Peace! Hehe, If I own K-ON, I don't know what will happen. So I can't really wish that I own it. Moe moe Kyun! Heehee

* * *

Chapter 3 **The Closer I get to you the Closer That I would Fall for You **

"So they're still not here huh." Mio said as she sigh in disbelief because she is one the earliest student to come to their class. And none of her band mates are already there so she doesn't have anyone to talk to.

"I guess I'm going to stu- no write lyrics! Right I'm going to write some lyrics." So she sat there and faces a blank sheet of paper to write the lyrics that came out of her mind when she is thinking of studying. After a while Ritsu already arrived.

"Ohayou Mio-chan! So you're early today huh. What are you doing there?" Ritsu asked as she walks to Mio. Mio quickly covered the paper so that Ritsu will not see what she wrote there.

"Hey you scared me you know! I was so serious writing new song when you interrupted!" Mio yelled to Ritsu

"Gomen Mio. But I'm just curious what are you writing. Because you're face is really red while you're doing it. So it's maybe because of the lyrics you came up with. Let me see it Mio-chan!!"

"Ehhh??!! No please. I'm not yet done with it and yet it's really embarrassing! _So I was blushing while writing the lyrics? I'm just thinking about Satou-kun while writing it.._"

"Mio onegai! I'm getting more curious now!" Ritsu pleaded more to Mio with cat looking face which makes her really cute

"I'm sorry but I can't! Okay, after I finished it, I'm going to show you. I promise. So please stop doing that Ricchan. I'm really embarrassed."

"Okay, okay. Thanks Mio-chan! It's a promise okay? I know you never broke promises!" Ritsu said as she grinned to Mio. Mio smiles back.

"Ohayou Mio-chan, Ricchan!" Yui greeted them with Mugi smiling to them.

"Oh Yui, you seem to be so energetic today. What's up?" Ritsu asked

"Oh nothing. Yui just got the news from Sawako-sensei that we will be having a new classmate. And she's so exited because for her, it's another person to be friends with." Mugi said as she continues to smile.

This got Mio's attention. "So that transferred student that Sawa-chan told us tomorrow will be our classmate? I thought he would be in another section. _Oh God, I wish it was really him!_" Mio asked curiously.

"Yeah, that Akisaki Satou will be our new classmate even though I think it's already late for him to transfer here." Yui anwered

"I think so. But I think he has reasons. And I have to know that reasons. Heehee!" Ritsu said with evil grins which make Mio curious like her.

"Hey go bak to you're sits everyone. Our class is going to start. But first, I want you to meet you're new classmate. He is just a transferred here from Hokkaido. Akisaki-san, please enter and introduce yourself to everyone." Sawako said as she enter the room

A tall black haired boy entered the room and writes his name on the board. Mio is really surprised seing him enter the room. It was her savior. "_Oh my, it's really him! Thank God! I hope I can get know him better now._" She thought to herself.

"Konnichiwa minna! I'm Akisaki Satou. As you already know, I'm from Hokkaido. My reasons for transferring here is a little personal so don't bother yourselves thinking about it. Well, that's all I can say. I'm pleased to meet you all! Oh, I'm glad I knew someone here. I'm looking forward to get closer to you Mio-chan!" Satou said as he greeted everyone in the class and grinned to Mio which make her blush

He sat next to Yui which is a good site to stare at Mio. And after that they continue to their class. During Satou seem to be staring at Mio because he thinks she just too cute! "Kawaii!" He thought to himself. At their lunch time, Mio continued to write the lyrics while eating. And she was surprised when she is done with it. She never thought that she will be able to compose a song in a short period of time. She decided to show it to Ritsu just as she promised after class.

Finally the class ended which is what Satou was waiting for. He approaches Mio because he wants to talk to about something.

"Hey Mio, we'll be going first. I think you have some business with him him. Ja ne! See you later at the club room!" Ritsu said as she waved her hands to Mio with Mugi and Yui following her.

"Hey Mio-chan I'm glad you're my classmate!" Satou said as he grinned to Mio

"I-I'm glad too. Nee, Satou-kun, is there a club that you're interested to join?" Mio asked

"Umm.. Let's see, I really love music so maybe a music club would do. Hey, I've heard of the Light Music Club in this school. I'm interested to join to see that. I've heard it from some students in my former school."

"From some students of you're former school??! How was that possible?" Mio asked curiously

"Well, they came to visit here last year. It was the time of this schools cultural festival. Then they happen to see the Light Music Clubs performance that is really great according to them. So I became interested. I really wanted to see it! So please, If you have time tomorrow please take me to their club room."

"Hmm… Let's see. I'm a member of that club so just come with me now! Were going to perform for you! Let's hurry!" Mio said excitedly.

And when they reach the club room, they saw that everyone is already there.

"Oh Mio-sempai you're already here. Umm.. Who is that?" Azusa inquired

"Well, he is Akisaki Satou-kun. The new transfer in our class. Hey everyone, he is interested to join out club so let's perform for him first." Mio announced

Everyone agreed then they go to their respective places..

"Okay, were going to perform the song My Love is a Stapler. 1, 2, 3!" Ritsu said as they started to play with Mio and Yui as the vocals.

"_So she's a lefty too. Wow, every detail I learned of her is just too perfect for my dream girl"_ Satou thought to himself

At the entire performance, he seemed to be staring only at Mio and every one of them noticed it. Well, except for Mio and Yui who was paying more attention at playing their respective instrument and singing the song.

"Wow, that's really great! And the lyrics of the song also. Even though it's quite weird but it's really meaningful! Who is the composer?" Satou asked curiously

"Well, that was Mio-chan. She's just so creative you know. Hehee" Ritsu answered as she grinned to Mio who was blushing because of the comments

"Wow! That's really nice of you! I wonder what is not perfect about you. Now I really would love to join this club!" he said happily

"Oh thank you, Satou-kun! I'm glad you like it." Mio said still blushing

"I'm looking forward to have a great performance with you guys!" He said as he holds Mio's hand out of excitement. They both felt they're heart skip a beat so Satou quickly pulled out his hand. "Gomen Mio-chan. I'm just too carried away." He said without looking at Mio out of embarrassment.

"I-it's okay. Don't m-mind it. Well see you tomorrow with you're guitar okay?" Mio said still blushing without looking at him so that he will not see her blushing cutely

"_Oh God, she's just too cute even though she hide her embarrassed look. _O-okay see you everyone tomorrow. Bye bye!" He said as he left the room.

"So what's going on here Mio-chuan?" Ritsu asked suspiciously looking at Mio

"W-what do you mean?!! Hey I'm tired so don't ask me random questions like that! Anyway, I'm done with the lyrics. Here. And tell me what you think." Mio said as she gave Ritsu her composition. Then she sits next to Yui to eat her piece of cake.

**I wanted to get closer to you**

**Here I go again staring at you from a far distance**

**Well you're just too cute so I can't resist it**

**I wonder how long I am going to do this**

**I wanted to walk by your side **

**I wanted to know you better**

**I wanted to get closer to you! **

**Oh I can't resist it anymore!**

**Chorus**

**Oh no, I'm pity of myself co'z I can't get to talk to him normally!**

**Hearing your voice left me breathless!**

**Oh Lord please help me get the courage to talk to him normally **

**Coz' I really wanted to get closer to him!**

(A/N: Oh, a song composed by me. I don't think if it's good. About the tune of this song, umm.. I'll think about it later. Let's just go back to the story now. By the way, the whole song will be posted after I finished composing it. Hehee… And maybe I'm going to composed another one in later chapters)

"Oh Mio-chan that is great! As expected from you! I love this lyrics!" Yui yelled as she finished reading Mio's composition.

"R-really?" Mio asked

"Well, Yui is right even though it make me back itched too. It's like you in love or what. Great job Mio-chan!"

"Yeah great job Mio-chan!" Both yelled Mugi and Yui.

"So Mio-sempai, are you in love? You can't write lyrics like this if you're not in love or inspired. I can feel love in here." Azusa asked

"N-no! L-like I would! I just got the idea from the story I read. _Well I have to lie to them. But the truth is, this is based on Satou-kun because I'm really thankful to him for saving me. And that's it. What else can our relationship be? Right?_"

"Oooh..??" Is the only thing her band mates replied to her.

* * *

Oh, this is quite longer than the first 2 chapters. Again, please review! The next chapter will be up soon. I'm looking forward for your reviews! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 No way! This can't be happenin

Still no reviews… Well this is the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. I'll be waiting for your review. I really would appreciate it. I really need to know your thoughts.

Disclaimer" And again, I don't own K-ON. I

Italicized phrases, words or sentences are for thoughts… ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 4 **No way!!! This can't be happening to me!**

Evening of the same day when Mio showed the lyrics

"So Mio-chan, is that really true?" Ritsu asked Mio in the phone

"What are talking about? How can I answer such random question like that?" Mio yelled at her phone

"Hey just calm down there ya know. What I mean is the excuse you use earlier when Azusa-chan asked you if you're in love or what." she answered

"I told you, I just got inspiration from a movie…(she was cut off a little) oh! I mean story that I have read!" Mio said blushingly

"Oh….. I know you that much Mio-chuan! It's rare of you to use a wrong word for an excuse unless you're lying.."Ritsu make an evil grin. Mio can feel it even though she can't see it

"Quit of that thought already!! What I said is true!!!" Mio shouted to the phone

"Aw… Ok.. I'll stop. _I know, this is the guilty Mio's act. Hahaha!" _Ritsu said calmly

"Ok then I'm hanging up now Ritsu. I have to do some homework. You too. Do your home ok? Oyasumi nasai Ritsu-chan!" Mio said as she hangs up

"Oh crap she hang up already. Maybe she knows that I need help for the homework. Oh well I'm just going to get the help of Mugi-chan" Ritsu said with a little dissapointment

**The next day….**

"Ohayou Mio-chan! Just as I thought you're here early.. hehe" Satou said full of energy

"Oh, Ohayou Satou-kun! Well, where's your guitar?" Mio asked

"Ah, about my guitar, I already put it on the Club room.. Oh I forgot to give the Club Apllication form to Ricchan yesterday. Is she here already?" he asked

"Oh about Ritsu, I think she will be here soon." Mio answered

"Oh, okay." Satou said as he sits to his own chair. From his place he could see Mio clearly "_Oh, I could see how cute Mio-chan really is. I'm glad I chose this site."_

"Ohayou minna-san! Mio-chan! Satou-kun! Hahaha!" Ritsu yelled energetically

"Oh you're so loud! Just as expected from you." Mio said

"Oh Ricchan's here already! Here's my club appilication form which I forgoy to give you yesterday. I'm looking firward to be with you guys!" Satou said as he gave Ritsu his application form

"Well Satou-kun, welcome to the Light Music Club! Thank you for joining!" Ritsu said with a smile

**Later that afternoon..**

Mio and Satou was the first to arrive in the clubroom. It was because they are excempted in their test in their last subject. Why? Because they both got a perfect score in their homework. So Yui, Ritsu and Tsumugi is still in their class taking test. And Azusa still on her class too.

"_So its only the two of us. Wait. What?! Me and Satou-kun only? It's too late before I realized. It would be better if I just stay in the classroom and wait for the three to finish their test. And wait! What's the problem being alone with him? It's just Satou-kun I'm alone with. My savior. The kindest, cute and the most gentle man that I've met- Why am I thinking about this too?-" _Mio was cut off when Satou interupted her

"Hey Mio-chan, are you ok? I've been calling you for almost five minutes but you didn't seem to notice me. And why is your face red? Do you have fever? Let me check you" Satou said worriedly as he put his hands to Mio's forehead which made her blush even more and left her breathless

"Uhh.. Y-you don't have to do that. I'm okay. It's just, I remember something embarassing. Sorry for not paying attention. What are you saying anyway? _Oh my, he's so cute when he's worried!" _Mio said with a bit of shyness

"Oh, I'm just asking what we could do while waiting for them."

"Hmm… M-maybe we should practice. And also I wanted to see your guitar."

Satou grab his guitar case and put his guitar out of its case. It's a Charvel San Dimas electric guitar.

"Oh that's the guitar you used in the performance!" Mio yelled out loud

"Yeah you're right. I just loved this guitar so much. That's why this is the one I brought here."

"So you mean you have guitars other than that?" Mio asked curiously

"Actually, I have two guitars. And this is my main guitar. So can you give me a bass line then I'll try to follow?"

"O-okay!" Mio said exitedly.

Then she started to play the bass line of the song "Heart goes boom!" And soon, Satou managed to harmonize with her. They really make a very beautiful music. They didnt even notice when the others enter the room. They play for a good 5 minutes. As they finished, the other clubmembers as well as their advisor clapped.

"Hey you two really did a good job!" Yui said cheerfully

"And you didn't seem to notice us because you two really enjoy yourselves here. Haha! What did you two do when were not around huh??" Ritsu asked with an evil grin on her face

Mio is still shock so she doesn't get the chance to respond to this. But Satou did, "Oh nothing in particular Ricchan."

"Oh…" Ritsu said with a suspicous look

"Well now that y-youre already here let's practice for the incoming school festival. Cakes and tea's are after the practice okay!" Mio said with a blush

"Okay!" everyone yelled

Later that night, Mio was trying to write a new song again. Then suddenly Satou texted her

Satou: **Hey Mio-chan, I know you're writing a new song tonight because you told me. Hehe.. Well good luck with it! I wanted to see it tomorrow okay! Heehee joke. Just let us see it when you're done. Oh, I remember, you're really cute this morning. Well hope to see you again tomorrow! Oyasuminasai Mio-chan! **

When she read the part of the message which Satou said she is cute, her face turned as red as a tomato. It really made her happy. She can't explain the happiness she felt with it.

She thought to herself "_Oh my, he said I'm cute? Wait!! Do I like him already?? __**No way!**__ This can't be happening! Maybe I just have to observe about this tomorrow. I know myself when I have a crush!!! I like him but not in that way! Right?!! I just have to give it more thought before I conclude."_

Mio still stared on her blank paper until she finally came up of something. It was passed 11pm when she got to her bed and sleep.

* * *

Well! That's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the wrong grammers! And I hope you liked it!! Please review! I really wanna know you're thoughts about this! Even thought It's negative. It would help me.. So please REVIEW! I'm looking forward for you're reviews!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Stage of Denial? Weird

Oh yeah! This chapter will be based on K-ON Chapter 41. I just really love that chapter! It's really MOE!!!! Hehee! But I will change some part of it. Oh thanks to Okami-chin!

Italicized words are for thoughts of course.. Please REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! But I wish I do! Hahahaha! Of course it's a joke! I can't do such great work like Kakifly have done in K-ON…

* * *

Chapter 5 **Stage of Denial???? Weird **

"So it's settled. Our class is going to perform a play. ROMEO AND JULIET. It's everybody's choice. And the cast are also everybody's choice too. For the role of Romeo, most of the votes are for Akiyama Mio-san" Nodoka announced as she look at Mio

Mio was froze in her seat when she heard this

"Akiyama-san??" Nodoka repeated

"Hehe… Don't faint in me.." Ritsu whispered to Mio's ears teasingly

"Why does it have to be me?? I can't do that!" Mio shouted demandingly

"Majority of the class voted you.. Next for the role of Juliet.." Nodoka said while Ritsu is talking to Mio "Hey.. Don't quit on this. It's a great thing you got the lead role.. Mio-chuan! Hehee"

"For the role of Juliet, Tainaka Ritsu" Nodoka said aloud for Ritsu to pay attention to her

"Ehh???" Ritsu said shocked with what she heard.. "Why are we doing a play anyway???" she asked

"You're reacting like that when it becomes you're problem?!" Mio said with a sweat drop

And it's settled. The lead roles will be for Mio as Romeo and Ritsu for Juliet. Sawako volunteered to be in charged of the costume and Mugi will do the script. Mio and Ritsu still can't believe that they were chosen for that roles.. Yui is contented with her role as a tree,,, (Hahaha!!)

"Hey Mio-chan.. Congrats for getting the lead role" Satou said as he grinned to Mio

"U-uhh… Thanks.. Although I think I can't do it.." Mio said with a blush. Her heart skip a beat when she saw him grinned to her

"Oh.. I know you can do it! You're a great Bassist and a great Composer/Writer.. You seem to be talented. So I know you'll be able to do it!" He exclaimed

"Ehh?? Well.. Thanks. I felt like I can mange to do it… Even though-" Mio was cut off by Satou

"No even though's I know YOU CAN DO IT! Hehe…. See at the club room. I'll be going first.. Bye!" He said as he left the romm to head to the club room

"Oh my.. _What is this about?! It's weird. I can't breathe easily right now. And I'm so nervous around him.. I really wonder why! I could hear Doki Doki from my heart!!! Ahh!!! Enough of this! I have to go to the clubroom now. Or I'll be late! I will try to act normally.. Just be normal!" _She said as she realized that others are already gone. So she head to the clubroom too.

As usual, when she arrived at the clubroom, the members are just having their tea time before they practice. "Yeah.. Just as I thought" Mio said as she sighed and sit to her desired chair.

"So you're class are going to perform Romeo and Juliet. And, and Ritsu-sempai is Juliet? Eheehee.." Azusa said as she grinned to Ritsu evily

"Laugh on me if you want to!!" Ritsu exclaimed

"Mio-sempai, I'm looking forward to you're performance as Romeo" Azusa said as she turned to Mio

"Don't look forward to it! I can't do it.." Mio said as she slammed her face to the table

"Oh, you're going to be the vocalist at our next live too.. Mio-sempai"

Mio almost fainted. "Azusa, don't finish her off like this" Ritsu said as she sweat drop

"Mio-chan.. I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Satou shouted

"Oh my.. Ok. I'll do my best. But don't expect high on me. Satou-kun, onegai" Mio said with a blush. And Ritsu noticed this "_Why is she blushing? She doesn't have a cold right? Or was it because of Satou-kun? Well that was just normal of her right? She's blushing when someone complimented her? Right.. It's just nomal" _Ritsu thought to herself

"Well then.. Were looking forward to it! Mio-chan(sempai)" Both Satou and Azusa said

"_Oh my.. He's really cute when he's like that! I can't stop myself to stare at his cute face! His nerdy look gives him a cool aura which really makes him cute! Oh this is not good.. I'm just appreciating him. I don't have a crush on him right??! I must be right!!" _Mio thought to herself

"Mio-chan, daijoubu ka? You're face is like tomato. And I noticed you blushed a while ago. And I know I have asked you this last time you were acting really weird. Are you sick or what??" ritsu asked worriedly

"E-ehh?? I'm fine. Don't worry about me.. You know, I'm just thinking about some stuff. And I think I don't get to sleep that much last night. Nee Ricchan, let's practice tonight for our role. Since Mugi-chan already gave us our script earlier than the others. She seemed to be exited about it."

"_Nice. You changed the topic. _Okay, I'll be coming at your place tonight."

Then they started to practice for that day. They practiced the new song that Mio wrote. Mio do the vocals. The song sounded well. The song really fits Mio's voice. The other five feels the emotion she gives off in the song.

"Wow! That's amzing Mio-chan! You really did well! Or should I say, Sugoi!!!" Yui said cheerfully

"Yeah.. Yui-chan is right. I can really feel your emotion in the song. Or should I say I can feel your love in the song when you're singing it!" Mugi said cheerfully too

"E-ehh?? Y-you guys are great too… You don't have compliment on me like that. We all did a great job.. Ehehee" Mio said blushing madly as she saw Satou looking at her with appreciation. "_I'm just thinking about Satou-kun while singing. So does that mean that my emotions overflow because of that?? NO way?!" _Mio snapped out of her thought whenRitsu interrupted

"Mio-chan.. You really did a great job. It's true that the emotion of love overflow while you're singing it." Ritsu said with a grin that makes Mio nervous. She knows that look. She knows that Ritsu's going to asked her about something

"_Oh she's really cute when she's like that." _Satou thought to him leaving him speechless

They practiced once more before they go home. Mio and Ritsu as well as Satou take a train to go home while Yui and Azusa walk home. Then Mugi waited at the train station for her butler to come and picked her. At the train, Satou is still speechless. The two is not saying anything too. Until they reached the part when Satou have to part to them..

"Umm.. Bye bye now. Mio-chan! Ritsu-chan! Thanks for today! Goodluck with you practice tonight! Ja ne!" Satou said as he run away and waving goodbye to them.

Ritsu decided to head to Mio's place already instead of going home first. When they reached Mio's house, they head off to Mio's bed room immediately.

**At Mio's Bed room: **

"Ritsu, just sit there first I'll be fixing this mess first before we start." Mio said

"Okay. But let me talk to you while you're doing that." Ritsu grinned evily

"_Oh no. She might ask me about such things. _O-okay. I know it's not good when you get bored."

"Umm… Let me ask you this. Answer me honestly okay? Do you like Satou-kun?" Ritsu asked direct to the point. As if she's longing to asked this for a long time

"E-ehh??! What are you talking about??' Mio asked nervously with a blush

"Don't eh me. You know what I'm talking about. I'm serious about this stuff." Ritsu said with a serious look

"_Wow. Now she's acting really weird! I very rare of her to get so serious like this! _A-about that.. Umm.. A-ahh… Honestly, I don't know.." Mio said stuttering

"Ohh… Just as I though." Ritsu said looking hurt. "_Oh, she might like Satou-kun. Why does it hurt like this even though I'm not sure about it? And also, I-I don't like her that way, aren't I? _H-hey, are you finished already? L-let's practice!" Ritsu is stuttering too.

"_It's really weird! I thought she's going to tease me. But she changed the subject instead. And why does she look hurt?? _Y-yeah.. Let's practice." Mio said with a light blush

"Oh Romeo, our parting time has come. It's the worse moment in our night. I never want this to come" Ritsu stated her line with her normal accent. (A/N: This line is just from me. ^_^)

"Oh man I can't do this Mio-chan.." Ritsu said reclaiming

"Oh.. Me too. Let's just let this off for tonight. Let's practice on our own first then let's continue this tomorrow. I can see that were both tired too." Mio said with a sigh

"Oh yeah. Then shall I be going then?"

"Let's eat my snacks here first then you can go home. Hehe" Mio said as she smile to Ritsu

"_She's really Moe! _Ok.." Ritsu smiled back to Mio

**While eating: **

"Hey Mio, are you really not sure about that stuff that I've asked you a while ago?" Ritsu asked

"Ehh? That Stuff? You mean that stuff about Satou-kun? W-well, I'm not really sure.. Why are you seemed to be so curious about it??" Mio asked back

"W-well, i-its just that… I-I'm w-worried a-about y-you.." Ritsu said blushing madly

"Eh? Y-you?? You don't have to. There is nothing to be worried about Ricchan" Mio said as she tried to smile to Ritsu.

"Well I guess so.. Aren't you just denying it? You know, the stuff people said about the STAGE OF DENIAL? You might be in that stage right now. _I can say that I'm on that stage too?? I don't know about that!!!" _

"Stage of Denial?? I-I don't know! Hey It's getting pretty late. Let's just continue this tomorrow Ricchan.."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be going.. Ja ne.. Mio-chan!" Ritsu said as she wave to Mio and then left her in her bed room.

"Ja ne Ricchan! _I hope she heard me. You should at least let me escort you out." _

And that night, Mio spend her time practicing. But she spend more of her time thinking about what Ritsu said….

* * *

Oh that's the 5th chapter! I'm glad I'm done with it! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!!!! Sorry for the wrong grammars!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Practice!

Oh.. Finally I have the time to type this.. And also thanks to the first one to post a review here.. Thanks to riddlefiddleai. Sorry for the typographical errors in the past chapters. I didn't notice it when I published it. I am glad that I was able to do this even though I have Exams tomorrow. Of course, Italics are for thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On. And I know you know already that I don't wish to own it. But I wish I own Mio… hahahahaha!!! JOkez… Maybe.

* * *

Chapter 6 **Let's Practice! **

"Umm… Good night. I want to say good night to you till morning.. But I don't want the night to be over. I wish the morning of our parting never comes…" Ritsu states her lines with her usual masculine voice

"Argh! It's never gonna work! I can't be Juliet!"

"Hmm… Aha! I have an idea!" Yui said as she point her finger on her face as is she came up of something good

"Your "good ideas" are never actually good. But let me hear it" Ritsu said with a dumbstruck look

"You should practice acting like a proper girl starting with the things you do everyday!" Yui announced cheerfully

"So from now on, talking like a boy is forbidden for you!" both Yui and Mugi said with a face that says "This is a great Idea!"

"Are you for real!" Ritsu exclaimed

Yes you must stop talking like this at once!" Yui said to Ritsu still smiling brightly

**Lunch Time & Afternoon**

"So-" Ritsu was cut off by Mugi

"Ricchan don't talk when you eat!"

"Umgh!" Ritsu was shocked

"You need to tuck your shirt into your skirt!" Yui said

"Eek?!" Ritsu again

"Keep your toes together!" Both Yui and Mugi exclaimed. They are starting to enjoy it

"I'm playing the drums! I can't help it!" Ritsu reclaimed

"Wow, Mio-chan, they're taking it seriously" Satou said as he smiled to Mio

"Yeah.. Poor Ritsu." Mio said smiling back to him

Ritsu notice them. "_Oh… They're really getting along well huh.." _she thought

"Hey! Let's just practice don't scold Ritsu-sempai for every little thing she does that is wrong to you" Azusa said to hem

So then, they continue practicing. Since it's weekend, they go home an hour late than usual.

**While walking going through the train station…**

Satou just keep silent because he enjoys watching the environment. While Ritsu seemed to be quiet too. Then Mio broke the silence

"This is too much for me to bear after all.. Should we tell them that we want to quit? Nee Ritsu-" Mio was cut off by Ritsu when she shouted

"Argh!!! When I tuck my skirt in. my belly gets sore! Mio! Were gonna have a crash course! I'm sick and tired of them making fun of us! Especially Yui! I mean she's just a freaking tree!!" Ritsu shouted out loud that shocked Mio and Satou

"Wha?" is the only word they could say

After a while, they reached the train station then took the train going they're way home. Then Satou spoke first

"Hey Mio-chan.." He said

"What is it Satou-kun?" Mio answered

"Umm… You know.. I-It's Saturday tomorrow right?" he said as if he doesn't know what day is it today

"Y-yes. Why?" She asked back

"W-well.. You know.. U-umm.." he's stuttering and blushing

"What is it?" both Mio and Ritsu said curiously

"Ahh! Forget it! Don't bother.. Heehee.." He said with smile still blushing

"Ooh… Really what is it? Tell us.. You made us curious because you're blushing." Ritsu said

"Ehh? Oh sorry for making you curious. Just don't bother yourself about it. I'm just asking." He said again smiling

"Ok." Both of them said still not satisfied but this off for now.

"Oh Ritsu.. Let's practice again tonight? We'll show them!" Mio said excitedly

"Hmm… Ok!! Do you have snacks again Mio-chan?"

"Of course yes!" she answered

And with that, the same as the incidents yesterday happened. With Satou saying goodbye to them again while Ritsu and Mio go straight to Mio's place again to practice for they're respective roles.

**While practicing later that night…**

"S-she's like.. Umm… It's like she's teaching t-torches how to burn them brightly… So that the darker the night grows, the brighter the torches burn…" Mio states her script stuttering

"Thou art no good! Thou shalt not become a famous actress at this rate!" Ritsu reclaimed as she put on a weird looking eye glass

"Who's that?! Then how about you try it!" Mio exclaimed

"What is a name in the first place? A rose is called a "rose" but, even if it had a different name, it's sweet smell would not be any different.."

"This.. This is so not you! Aha-ha-ha-ha! Oh my belly hurts!" Mio burst out laughing

"This isn't working. We can't practice like this. Mio, you should've been playing Juliet." Ritsu said

"Romeo.. Why are you Romeo?" Ritsu stated the line impersonating Mio

"I'm not like that! If this is what you're saying, then you should be Romeo."

"Ah, Juliet, how come you're still beautiful?" Mio recites the line impersonating Ritsu

"So Romeo is this kinda character? Huh? You can read the line without stuttering?" Ritsu said out of realization

"And you can talk like a proper girl?" Mio as well

"We can do this!" both of them said as they hug each other happily. When Ritsu noticed that they were hugging each other, she blushed

"Hey, why are you blushing? Are you alright? You're hungry aren't you?" Mio said as they broke off from the hug

"A-ahh.. Ye-yeah! That's it! I'm hungry! Let's eat your snack so that I can go home already. It's getting pretty late. Hee hee hee" Ritsu answered nervously smiling to Mio. "_Why am I blushing? We've hugged each other many times before. So, why is it different now?"_ She thought to herself

While eating, they decided to watch TV too.

"Hey Ritsu, what do you think is the reason of Satou asking as if it's Saturday tomorrow?" Mio asked

"Umm… I don't have any idea. Why?" Ritsu asked back

"Nothing in particular. I'm just curious. Let's just finish this already so you can go home. Let me escort you out of our house okay?"

"Okay.."

And so, It was 9:00pm when Ritsu arrived to her house. She decided to practice again to make her performance better.

"_I think being Juliet is a good thing too." _She thought to herself as she turns off the light and sleep.

* * *

And so.. That's Chapter 6. Sorry again for the typographical Errors and Wrong Grammars. I'm looking forward to your reviews! I'll try to update again within this week! Bye for now!! Hahaha!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Am I really in love with him?

Oh… Another chapter. I thought I would be able to update again last Friday. But I just don't feel to like it. Heehee.. Anyways thanks to another review from Okami-chin! Thanks a lot! I hope I would get more reviews because I really need to know your thoughts.

I'm not sure if the schooldays in Japan is like ours, no classes in Saturdays. But let's just see to it that there are none in my story. Hehehe.. Since it's just a fiction. But let me know what's the real schedule of schooldays in Japan, okay? Anyway, sorry again in advance for wrong grammars and typographical errors! And of course, italics are for thoughts.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own K-ON!

* * *

It was Saturday 2pm in the afternoon. Mio is done doing her homeworks and she got tired practicing her role as Romeo. Now she's totally bored! She texts Ritsu if she is available to hang out with her.

Text Conversation:

Mio: Hey Ritsu, I'm so bored here. Are you available right now? Let's go out!

Ritsu: Gomen Mio-chan, I'm bored here too. But I can't go.

Mio(curious): Why?

Ritsu: Well, you know.. Umm… I'm at the hospital right now.

Mio decided to call Ritsu to know what exactly happened. She's shock knowing Ritsu's in the hospital.

Call conversation:

Ritsu: Mosh- (Ritsu was cut off by a panicking Mio)

Mio: Hey! What do you mean that you're in the hospital right now? Are you involved in an accident? Are you sick? Or what?! Tell me!

Ritsu: Mio-chan! Just calm down there! I don't get into any accident or what. I'm just visiting.

Mio: Oh, thank goodness. Who's the one you're visiting there? Can I come over?

Ritsu: Uhh.. I'm visiting my grandmother. Her sickness attacked her again. But she's fine now. No need to come over. And you can't come here also.

Mio: But why?

Ritsu: Because this hospital is in Okinawa. And you know, its too far from Tokyo to Okinawa. So you can't come.

Mio: What?! Okinawa? Okay okay. Just take care there! I'm hanging up, bye!

Ritsu: Take care Mio-chan! Bye! I'll buy you and the others something from here!

End of Conversation

Since Mio can't hang out with Ritsu, she decided to go out by herself because she can't resist her boredom anymore. First Stop, Music Store. She came there to look for some bass and guitars. Luckily, she saw a left-handed bass. It really made her happy. Second Stop, CD Shop. She look for some CD's to buy. But she didn't buy anything after all because she's not interested in the available CD's there. Third Stop, fast food restaurant. She realized that she's already hungry so she ordered Cheese Burger, a Drink and a fries. While eating, someone familiar approach her. A nerd-looking, handsome, kind of tall man with a short raven hair and his trademark, a wristband, approach her. It's obviously Satou. This shocked Mio.

"Well, Hello There Mio-chan!" Satou said as he grinned to Mio. Mio blushed.

"H-hey Satou-kun!" She replied

"Are you alone? Can I join you here since I'm by myself now. _Wow, she's really cute in her dress. _" He said again as he continue to grin with a slight blush

Mio just nod. His continues grinning left her speechless. With that, he sat beside her. When Satou got his order, he started to eat. They're both silent. None of them dared to speak. "_This is really an Odd situation I can't handle this any longer!" _They both thought to themselves. The silence is broken when they heard someone said: "Hey, look at those two, its looks like they're a couple, right?" "Yeah, and they look so cute together!" said the other. This makes them both blush. Especially Mio. "_Oh heck, I really need to get out of here. But_ _I can't just go. It would be bad if I just left him here. Its I-Its too, improper. A-and-" _She was cut off by Satou

"Hey Mio-chan, I'm done eating. Shall we go?" Satou asked

"A-ah, s-sure!" Mio is stuttering and blushing

Satou put his arms onto Mio's shoulder as they walk out of the restaurant. This made Mio blush even more. "_Geez, how many times did I felt my cheeks this warm since Satou came? Why is he doing this anyway?"_ Mio thought_. _

**As they get away from the restaurant: **

"Hey Mio, sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that. I-its just that.. Umm… There is someone there watching us." Satou said as he put off his arms from Mio's shoulder.

"_So you don't really like to do that? H-hey! It doesn't matter right? But why did it hit me? Why am I affected to what he say just now? _I-it's okay. I-I u-understand." Mio said with a teary voice that sounds like she's going to cry. But she managed to hold her tears. "Who is there anyway?" She asked

"U-umm… It's someone from my past. Y-you know, i-it's getting pretty late. Let me take you home okay? _Why does her expression changed? She looks hurt now. Maybe, because of the things that I've said to her? Oh no, I forgot! She's a sensitive person and I think she doesn't like to be involved in that kind of situation. Ah-h! I'm such an Idiot! I have to apologize to her." _Satou said out of realization.

"Y-yeah, your right. It's already 6pm." Mio said still trying hard hold her tears.

And with that they took the train then Satou take Mio home. Neither of them dared to make a conversation. They're too embarrassed about the things that happened to them in the restaurant and before they decided to go home. They only say goodbye when they reach Mio's house then they finally parted. And now Mio reached her bed room, she doesn't hold her tears anymore. She let it flow and flow until she realized that her pillow is already wet. So she decided to wash her face then go back to her bed room to think about what had happened.

**Mio's conversation with herself: **

"Why am I affected to what he said? Do I like him already? Or more than that?"

Then it finally hit her

"I get hurt knowing that he didn't mean to do that. I cried because of that too.. So, I can't deny it anymore. Do I-I really love him? Do I really I Love Satou-kun? No! No! Oh please! But what else can it be if it isn't love right?"

It was then until Satou texted:

"**Mio-chan, I don't really mean what had happened this afternoon. It's just that it's really personal. And I know that I hurt you. But please let me explain tomorrow about that person from my past that is watching us in the restaurant. And about that THING in the restaurant, I told you that I don't mean to do it but it felt good and comfortable with you. And you're the first one to make me feel like that. But I don't know why. Let's just talk about it tomorrow okay? 2pm at you house. I'm going to pick you. Bye, and I'm really sorry. Oyasuminasai Mio-chan!" **

This makes Mio feel better although questions filled her mind. But she let this off for now because it's really late. It's already 12:25am. She took a shower, fixed herself then sleep.

* * *

Okay finally! I'm done with this! I'll try to update this week since my exams are already done. Please review! I really would appreciate it! Oh, I have a drawing of how Satou looks like. I will upload it when I have fixed it. Okay, bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8 Apology

Yeah! Finally I was able to do this chapter. I'm so busy this week and last and I never thought of that! Well, I'm really glad that I can do this now. And I'm really happy that Chapter 42 was already up! It's really a nice chapter! Anyways, sorry in advance for wrong grammars and typographical errors. Thanks to those who favorites my story! Italics are for thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! And how I wish that there will be a season 2 of it

* * *

Chapter 8** Apology  
**

It was Sunday morning. As Mio woke up, she looked at her cell phone to see what time is it. And it was 7:30am. She was surprised that she was able to wake up early although she sleeps so late last night. She knows that it's better to be like that because any time, Satou will be picking her. And then, she noticed a message that was from Ritsu.

"**Hey Mio-chan! Sorry about yesterday. I hope you understand my situation. You know, I've got something for you and everyone. I'll give it to you tomorrow. And, let's practice again for our play. Okay?! Let's show them!" **

Mio smiled when she read the text. Then she replied:

"**Ritsu, thanks! I understand your situation. Yeah I know, we have to practice. Since the play is just one and half week to go. Can I come over to spend the night at your place tonight?" **

Mio knew that Risu will take a long time to reply so she decided to take a shower then she eats her breakfast. She fixed herself and just waited for Satou to come and for Ritsu to reply. After a while:

"Hey Mio, you have a visitor!" her mom yelled as she called out for her

"_Maybe it's him. _Okay I'm coming down!" She replied

As she came down, she noticed a guitar case carried by someone who is wearing a wrist band. "_Yeah, It's really him." _As she reach they're first floor, she saw a worried Satou. Then they quietly move out. "Bye Mom!" Mio said as they go.

None of them dare to speak. Although Mio wanted to ask Satou where are they going to talk. "_Where is he taking me? Argh! And what's with the worried look?" _ After a while, Mio noticed that they were near the park. "_So, this is where you want to explain yourself." _They sat under a big tree. Even though they finally reach they're destination, none of them dare to speak. Mio can't resist it anymore so:

"U-umm.. S-Sato-" Mio said as Satou intruded

"Mio-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He said as he stood in front of Mio. "I know I already said this at the text. I wanted to explain everything to you. Will you let me?"

Mio sat there, shocked. She just nods her head.

"Umm.. That person is a spy. He is a spy of my ex-girlfriend's dad. I acted like that so that he will think that you're my girlfriend. So he will report to his boss(his ex's dad) that I already have a new girlfriend. And then he might stop spying at me. That's it. Sorry. I know I used you. But when I do it with you, even though I know its wrong, it felt so right and comfortable, **with you**. But I know I hurt you." Satou explained seriously with a slight blush.

His words left her breathless. Especially when she hears the "it felt so right and comfortable, **WITH YOU" **statement. Silence started again. Satou waited for her response. Mio still shocked can't choose a word to response to him. Then Satou spoke up

"Maybe your just too shock with what you heard right? I can't tell you my past right now. But please trust me. Please forgive me, Mio-chan."

"Umm.. Satou-kun, I believed you. And I know, I don't have the right to get affected like this about what happened yesterday. And I don't know why I am like this. But because of your explanation, I feel better. Even though questions filled my mind. Apology accepted. And I understand that you can't tell me you're past right now. It's your personal life anyway. I'll just wait for now." Mio finally spoke up still blushing.

"Thank you Mio-chan! I'm glad you understand me!" He said as he hugs Mio tightly. Mio's face turned redder. And now its as red as a tomato. When Satou noticed that he's hugging Mio, he pulled himself away from Mio blushing just like how Mio is blushing.

"U-umm.. Sorry about that. I'm just carried away."

"I-its o-okay. Umm.. Can we grab something to it and get out of here? Other people seemed to be staring at us. And it's making me feel too embarrassed with that." Mio said stuttering

"O-okay."

Then they went to Max Burger. They ordered a burger with fries and drink also. Then they sat in a table for two to wait for their order.

**While waiting: **

"Umm.. Mio-chan, May I asked why do you felt so affected and hurt about that? Its okay if you can't tell me." Satou asked curiously

"E-ehh?! Umm… I-its just because, I'm not used to that kind of situations. _I can't tell him that I liked him! He might avoid me after this if I do!" _

"O-kay. I-I understand.." He said but still not contented with her answer.

After a while their order finally came. So they started to eat. "Hey Mio-chan, its Sunday right?" Satou asked

"Yes it is. Why?"

"It's been a week since we met. Hehe" He said with a grin. Mio blushed again…

"O-oh.. _His grin always make my heart skip a beat!_"

When they're done eating, they move out of the restaurant then Satou take Mio home. Mio invited Satou to her room because she wants to talk with him more. And he agreed.

**At Mio's room: **

"So what is it that you wanted to talk with me?" Satou asked grinning again

"Umm.. I just wanted to asked what is that guitar for?"

"Crap! I forgot about this! Actually, I brought this because I wanted to let you hear my acoustic version of fuwa fuwa time. Will you let me play first?"

"Really? O-okay." Mio said

Then he played fuwa fuwa time in his own version. (A/N: I liked Fuwa Fuwa time Acoustic version. I saw it on youtube. I also got some chords of it. And now I can play it well. Hehe)

"Wow that's really nice!"

"Well Mio-chan, I'm glad you liked it. This is my second guitar. I know I already mentioned you about this. Right?"

"Yes. So you have both acoustic and electric guitar. Really nice!"

"Thanks.. I will play another song to you next time okay? Since it's getting pretty late that's why next time."

"Oh! You're right." Then she checked her cell phone to check the exact time. Then she noticed Ritsu's message.

"**Hey Mio-chan, sorry for replying this late. You you're always welcome to go here. Well, drop here by 6pm. We can practice for our play too. See you later!" **

"Oh crap! It's already 6pm! I'll be late! Hey Satou-kun, can you wait for me, I'm going out too."

"O-okay. I'll just wait downstairs."

Then Satou went downstairs. While Mio prepared her things to go overnight at Ritsu's place. After a while she is prepared. So she go downstairs.

"Hey Satou, shall we?"

"Okay"

"Mom, dad! I'm going to spend the night at Ritsu's place! Bye!"

Then they finally went out.

* * *

OH! Finally done with this chapter! I hope I can update faster. And again, sorry for wrong grammars and typographical errors. Please Review! I really need it! Positive or negative. I appreciate it! Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9 A Love that Cant be Loved Back

Hey, I know its been a very long, long time.. I'm just too busy these past few months. Like doing some remix, exams, projects, and many more. Well I guess I missed many things here.. Oh, here's Chapter 9. As usual, sorry for wrong grammars and typographical errors, in advance. Italics are for thoughts..

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!.. And the lines I used for Romeo and Juliet is not from the book. It's just something I have provided.

* * *

Chapter 9 **A Love that can never be Loved Back**

Its almost 6:30pm when Mio reaches Ritsu's house. Before she rang the door bell, she waved goodbye to Satou who took her there before going home. "_He's really a gentleman." _A blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought of these.. It became brighter as she remember how it turned out to be like that:

Satou: Hey, Mio-chan, it's dangerous for you to go by your own at Ritsu's house. Can you let me take you there?

Mio: No,, Please. It would be a bother for you. And it's the opposite direction to your way. So please.. I can take care of myself.

Satou: No. I can't let you. Look how dark it is right now? It's really dangerous.

Mio: Well y-yeah.. Your r-right.. B-but-

Mio was cut-off when Satou hold her hands tightly. She blushed.. A lot..

Satou: I'm not going to let this go until we reach Ricchan's house.

Mio: speechless

**Present: **

Finally, Mio snapped back to reality realizing that it's already 6:40pm. She rang the bell and Ritsu happily opened the door with smile.

"Finally you came! Oh, I think I know why you're late. What did you two do? Huh?" Ritsu said while looking at Satou who was walking away then to Mio

"Oh, are you talking about me and Satou-kun? Uhh, well, we have just talked about something. Well-" Mio was cut off when Mrs. Tainaka spoke up

"Hey Ritsu! Is that Mio-chan? Stop talking outside. Just let her in."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Come in! _Mio, I wonder what did you talked about with Satou-kun that you came this late." _

"By the way, sorry for being late. Le-" Mio was cut off again but now by Ritsu

"Lets practice for our role play after dinner. Mom also prepared something for you, so don't refuse when she asked you to eat. Ok? And I have to talk to you about something too."

Mio didn't hear clearly the last statement of Ritsu because her voice slowly faded.

**After Dinner: **

"Mom, were going up. Were going to practice and study."

"Ok, just don't stay up late. And thank you Mio-chan for accompanying my daughter!"

"Umm.. No, I should be the one thanking. I'm the one who asked her."

"Oh.."

Then they walk up the stairs and started practicing.

"Oh Romeo, how I wish the night never ends for our parting time will never come."

"Juliet, don't worry. No matter how far our distances are, my heart will remain to be with you."

"Oh Romeo!"

"My Juliet.."

"_Oh Mio, you're face is so close to mine now. I have to stop myself. If only I could-" _

"Hey Ritsu.. You're line! Ritsu!!" Mio shouted to Ritsu to get her attention..

"Oh, gomen Mio."

"You were spacing out aren't you? I was wating for you to say your next line for almost 2 minutes. And why are you blushing?" Mio asked curiously

"_I'm blushing? Crap! _Uuh, I'm just umm.."

"What? Tell me, you're not feeling well aren't you? Let me check you" Mio said as she put her left hand on Ritsu's forehead that make her blush even more.

"Mio you don't need to do that. I'm ok.. _I like the touch of your left hand my Mio"_

"Ok? Look, you're blushing even more. I think we should just postpone this. You need some rest Ritsu."

"N-no! I'm fine. Trust me. I just umm… _Will I be able to say it?" _

"Ritsu, tell me. I know that look. What happened?" Mio is now worrying about Ritsu.

"Mio, it's been bothering me. And I always end up with one answer. So, please tell me honestly. We were best friends right? I know you're answer will be the truth."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Are you in love with Satou-kun? Please answer me. I need to know."

"Ehh??"

"Don't ehh me. I'm serious."

"Actually, that's a question I can't answer, or maybe I don't want to answer."

"But why?"

"I don't know! Whenever I'm with him, I felt so safe and happy. And when his not around, I'm looking for him. My heart is seeking for him!" Mio said as her face turned red. Redder than Ritsu's face a while ago.

"Well, base on your statement, you're in love with him. I'm happy for you. I think, he likes you too." Ritsu said with a teary voice. She's almost going to cry.

"_Is Ritsu going to cry? This is the first time I've seen and heard her like that! _Umm.. Ri-"

"You know what, I'm really happy for you. But let me say what I really felt for you. I love you Mio-chan! I love you more than I should have! I know this is crazy. I can't be in love with you because were both girls! But I can't help myself. You're too kind and hot for me not to fall into! You're the only one who understands me more than anyone else in this world! And you're the person I trusted more than anyone else in this world. Mio, I love you so much. I'm sorry for falling for you. And I know, this love can never get a love back. But it's ok for me, as long as I know that you're happy. And please, don't change the way you treat me ok? I'll only get hurt if you avoided me. Promise?"

"U-uhh.. Ri-ritsu.." Mio still shocked with Ritsu's revelation. She never thought Ritsu would fell in love with her. She knows Ritsu acts like a boy, but she's not a lesbian. They're just best friends.

"I know, this is too fast. I'm sorry Mio. If you like him, then I'll support you. Just forget everything I said to you tonight. I love you and that's enough for me. You're my best friend. Just promise me you're not going to change after this okay? Look, I'm smiling! I'm happy for you!"

"R-ritsu.. Y-you're such a stupid! But, I promise. I'm not going to change the way I treat you. Cause I love you too. But not how much as you do."

"Thank you Mio! I lo-" Ritsu was cut off with a smack of Mio.

"Ittai! That hurts! But that's the Mio I know..!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just too embarrassed hearing those words."

"But thank you. I promise, I'm going to stop these feelings for you are my best friend. Let's stop this. Were being too dramatic. I'm going to bathroom. You can sleep already. Thanks for understanding me Mio. You're a great friend. I'm really thankful I met you."

"T-thank you too.. Ricchan."

* * *

And now, finally over with chapter 9! From now on, I'll try updating faster. And please review for me to be able to update faster. Please!! I really need to know your thoughts. And also this fan fic is about to end. Just 2 or 3 more chapters and its done. But there's a sequel. But, Mio is not the main character there. Haha! Just wait.


	10. Chapter 10 School Festival Part 1

Hey there, Its been a long time I think.. How I wish that I wold be able to update this story like how I did when I start it. Oh well, our vacation is coming so I think I will be able to do that again.. hehe.. And thankful our role play contest is over!! I hope we won! Hehe.. Oh well, this is chapter 10. A few more chapters to go!!! Haha! Italicize words are fo thoughts and Sorry in advance for wrong grammars and typographical errors.

Can't wait for its Season 2!!!! K-ON!!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On! ….

* * *

Chapter 10 **Romeo and Juliet**

Days have passed and now, its only 1 day before the Sakuragaoka High festival and they're 2 performances. First performance is they're Class play and second, they're concert. And now they're doing an all-day rehearsal.

"Oh what is this cup on the hands of my love? Poison? I see, you drank it all Romeo?! You don't leave even a drop? Well then I will kiss you. Perhaps some poison still remains in your lips." Ritsu said stuttering as she got closer to Mio for a kiss

"Hey Ritsu, inch closer!"

"Gomen! Will you let us take a break first?" Ritsu said as she breaks away from Mio who is blushing now

"Yeah, Ritsu's right. We've been rehearsing here almost an hour." Mio joined in

"Yeah, we've been retaking this over and over again for almost an hour because Ritsu keeps on making mistakes. I think this kissing scene is really hard for you guys. Oh well, take a break as you wish."

"Yay!" Ritsu and Mio cheered happily

"_You were the one who told me to treat you how I treat you before. But why are you acting like this? Its hard for me to do but still I was able to do. Because you're my best friend. I don't want to lose our friendship." _Mio thought to herself while walking with Ritsu to their way to the canteen

"Mio.."

"hm?"

"I know I told you I like you and I told that don't change the way you treat me after that day, right?"

"Umm.. y-yeah.. _but you were the one who changed.." _Mio answered while blushing

"I'm sorry that I can't do that. I mean, I can't get back to where we started. I can't treat you the way I treat you before that day. Feelings of love always overflow and I can't help it. I-I" Ritsu said with a shaky voice. She was about to cry now.

"Ritsu.." Mio is now hugging Ritsu

"Mio.. _You're always so nice to me. I can't stop myself from crying just to think that I can't be with you because we can't be."_

"Ritsu.. You can cry on me. You're my best friend. But I don't want you to cry just because of me. I'm sorry that I can't be with you just because we can't because we're not compatible. I felt sorry for us too.. For we can only be best friends. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Mio is now crying too..

"Mio, don't be sorry. I know. I understand. I was the one who have to say sorry to you. I'm sorry that I fall for you. I'm sorry that you have to say so much sorry to me right now just because I can't treat like how I treat you before. I could see the pain living in your eyes." Ritsu said as they face each other. "You don't have to cry too."

"Ritsu, don't you cry to for I felt so hurt just seeing you like that."

"Okay, I will not cry anymore. I promise! Look I'm smiling now! tehee Ritsu said as they face each other. "You don't have to cry too."

"Ritsu, don't you cry to for I felt so hurt just seeing you like that."

"Okay, I will not cry anymore. I promise! Look I'm smiling now! Tehee!" Ritsu said trying to smile brightly as she could.

"Oh Ritsu.."

"Mio, smile now.. Will you"

"That's a promise okay? You will not cry again because of me anymore?"

"Yeah I promise. Now smile please?"

Mio can't helped but smile. Ritsu's voice is so reassuring

"Oh yeah that's it! That's the Mio I know."

"Oh come on, Ritsu let's continue to the canteen. I'm starving.. hehe"

"Okay!"

After that situation, they were able to do they're scene properly. And they're practice ended.

**Role Play Day**

"Hey Azusa, let's go to the auditorium now. It's almost time for their performance. And I don't want to miss a thing! Hehe" Ui said dragging Azusa out of the classroom

**Role Play Time**

"Oh Juliet. My love.. Sorry I'm late. After all I never thought this would end up like this. Don't you worry. Our love that is full of hardships will continue when our souls will be together peacefully. Let this poison take me to where you are!" Romeo dies

Juliet wakes up. "Oh Romeo, what is this cup on your hands? Poison? I see, you drank it all Romeo?! You don't leave even a drop? Well then I will kiss you. Perhaps some poison still remains in your lips. Oh you're warm my love. This dagger will let our souls together forever." Juliet dies

"_Mio-sempai and Ritsu-sempai are both amazing. Seems like they forgot about our concert.. huhuhu.." _Azusa thought to herself as the play ended

"This was a play Romeo and Juliet presented by Class 3-2! Thanks for watching!"

**Later that afternoon**

"Hey there Azu-nyan!" Yui said as she hugged Azusa. "I missed you! Have you been practicing here by yourself?"

"Mou… Yui-sempai.. I thought you guys forgot about our concert. _And I felt so lonely here."_

"Oh, Azu-nyan, I know you felt lonely! Here Azu-nyan another hug!" Yui said hugging Azusa again.

"Well then, congrats everyone. You did a great job. Especially Mio-sempai and Ritsu-sempai!"

"Yeah, you did great guys!" Mugi said as she enter the room.

"Oh thanks.. hehe" Both Mio and Ritsu said

"Yeah your really great guys!" Satou said smiling. "You did great too." Satou whispered to Mio that make her blush

"Okay were going to overnight practice! That's the only thing we can do now!" Ritsu said cheerfully

"What but were not ready." Azusa was the first one to react that's when Sawako entered the room

"Ta da! Sleeping bag. Now everything is set!" Sawako said cheerfully

"What?! You prepared for this?!" Mio and Azusa asked

"Oh well yeah! I'm always prepared."

"Well then let's start now!" Ritsu shouted.

All of them got to their places and now they're ready to start

"Okay, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!!" Ritsu shouted

* * *

Okay!! Finally done with this chapter!!! Chapter 11 will be up soon. Please Review! I wanted to know you thoughts!! Until next time!!!


	11. Chapter 11 School Festival Part 2

Sorry for the big delay of this chapter.. I told you that I'm just too busy that I wasn't able to update this.. Well, that's true, but I have another reason, first, I felt like, this fanfic is going to be ignored because there are many yuri fanfic here and my other reason is, I waited for the anime episode of their final live performance. And I was able to watch it last week. I love it that I almost cried because of it. I waited for it because I wanted the chapter of this one to be based on it. Anyways, just as I said, this fanfic is nearing its end but there may be a sequel with Ritsu as the main character. I hope K-ON! will have season 3. Oh, and again, italics are for thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!..

* * *

**Chapter 11 Overnight**

"Wow that sounded well.." Ritsu said as they finish their practice.

"Yeah, and with that-" as Mio try to say let's practice another song, Yui cut her off

"Let's take a break! I'm starving!" Yui shouted

"_And I was going to say let's finish another song.. mou_" Mio thought

"Yui-chan is right, after all it's already 9pm. We still need to take a little rest." Mugi said to them while holding a cup of tea and a piece of cake.

With that, Mio had nothing to do and agreed to it along with Azusa.

**After eating…**

"No sweets at night.." Mio said as she read a text message

"It's ok.." Ritsu said

"Uhh.." Mio anwered with a curious expression

"Because were gonna pull out an all-nighter! And after all were already done eating some." Ritsu announced happily

"Eeh? Were not gonna sleep?" Azusa reclaimed

"Of course!" Ritsu answered

"Don't worry I'm gonna keep you up all night neko-chan.." Yui said

"Leave me out of that.." Azusa said

"Eeh.. Stop being mean.." Yui said as she push to Azusa.. Everyone laughs

"Hey, why don't we take this chance to experience the festival at night? Isn't it great?" Mugi said happily

"Ok! Count me in.." Ritsu declaired

"Me too!" Yui said joining in

"I guess were going to join too.." Mio and Azusa said realizing that they have nothing to do about it

"Oh, sorry everyone, I'm gonna stay here.." Satou said

"_Why?_" Mio thought

"Why Satou-kun?" Ritsu asked

Satou just whisper the answer to Ritsu. Ritsu smiled and said "Nice.. Ok then we'll leave you here.."

"Thank you, kaichou Ricchan!" Satou said thankfully

"_I wonder why.._" Mio thought..

**While walking in school ground..**

"And I thought you said were going to stay up until sunrise, but now it seemed like your sleepy.." Mio asked

"No I'm not, I'm just stretching. And we need to relax too.." Ritsu answered

"I'm just curious, what did Satou said to you that he have to whisper it to you? Why did he stay behind?" Mio asked curiously and irritated

"Mio-chan, are you missing him? Wow, you are just parted from him a minute ago and now-" Ritsu was cut off by the pain of Mio's hit

"Ittai! That hurts!" Ritsu groaned

"Ritsu, you don't have to say things like that!" Mio said blushing

"Gomen, Mio.. hehe.. _Great! I was able to change the topic. Don't worry Satou-kun our secret is sealed!_" Ritsu said victoriously

"Where is Sawa-chan sensei?" Yui asked all of a sudden

"Oh, didn't she said that she's gonna put an all nighter again because she's going to make our costume for our live tomorrow? And she also said that we can't peek." Mugi said

"I wonder what kind of dress is she going to do for us this time.." Yui wondered

"_I wish it's not that daring.._" Mio and Ritsu thought

"Hey, let's go back to the club room now. It's getting late already." Mio said

With that, they decided to go back to the music room finding Satou preparing everyone's sleeping bag.

**Back to the Club Room..**

"_It can't be that-_" Mio thought being cut off by Yui

"It could be that you just stay here to prepare everyone's sleeping bag?" Yui asked

"Yui-sempai, of course not.."

"Then what's the real reason for your stay here?" Mio finally was able to ask

Satou became nervous but thanks to Ritsu for changing the topic again

"Oh Mio, you really missed him aren't you?" Ritsu said

"RITSU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Mio shouted blushing as she hardly hit Ritsu

"Oh my forehead really hurts now! _I'm glad that were back to normal again after that awkward moment we had the other day._"

Mio completely forget about her question because of embarrassment Ritsu brings to her.

**After they got ready to sleep..**

"Azu-nyan.." Yui called

"Sem- eek.."

"tehehehe.." Yui giggled

"What is that poke for, sempai.." Azusa asked with a boring expression

"Oh nothing, just trying it out once in a while…"

"Everyone's starting to act funny." Mio murmured

"Yosh! Let's make a new song!" Mugi announced

"Ehh? Isn't it too late?" Satou reacted

"Oh, Mugi-chan's acting funny as well too!" Ritsu said

"Let's make, **"**My Throbbing Proctractor**"**!" Yui said

"NO were doing **"**My Bag is Stupid**"**!" Ritsu argued

"Eh? It had to be **"**My Throbbing Protractor**"**!" Yui argued

"Then how about, **"**Racoon's Love Shower**"**?" Mio joined in excitedly

"What do you mean **"**then**"**?" Ritsu asked

Azusa suddenly giggled.

"Wow, Azusa's infected by it.." Ritsu said

"Mou, it's late already. We should go to sleep now." Azusa said

"Yeah.. We need to take a rest." Satou agreed

"No, I haven't tried yakisoba." Mugi said while dreaming

"She's fast asleep already." Mio said

"That was quick." Ritsu said as well

"I'm turning off the lights." Azusa said

"Ah, no!" Yui reclaim

"Show me your everything!" Ritsu said

Azusa, Satou, Yui and Ritsu laughed

"Ritsu, shut up already!" Mio shouted

"Ahahaha! Why am I the only one?" Ritsu asked while laughing

"An opening!" Yui said as she attack Azusa

"Fine, whatever.." is the only reaction of Azusa

**After a little while..**

"_Tomorrows __**it**__ huh.. We should do our best._" Azusa thought then she noticed someone get up.

"_I wonder who it is. _Satou-sempai?" Azusa whispered

"Oh, Azusa-chan, your still awake."

"Well, I'm just thinking about our performance tomorrow. What are you doing?"

"Uhh.. Nothing. I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would look outside. Oh, just ignore me. I'll be sleeping soon. You should sleep too." Satou said as he smile.

"_Satou-sempai seemed to be a caring man. I wonder what's in there outside that can make him sleepy? Oh well. _Ok then, I'll be sleeping now. Oyasumi Satou-sempai."

"Oyasumi. Let's do our best tomorrow!"

"Yeah.."

* * *

Wooh! Finally done with it! I hope this one went well. Sorry if I had some errors in grammar and typographical error. Thanks for the support of everyone! Until next time! I hope that I will be able to update this sooner! Please review if you had something to say about this one. I'll appreciate that, a lot, negative or positive. I need it to improve myself. Oh, about Ritsu and Satou's secret, just wait for it until the next chapter. Hehe..


	12. Chapter 12 School Festival Part 3

I always say this, Sorry for updating this so late. I'm super busy that I can't find a chance to continue this. But now, finally I was able to do this. I decided to do this 2 weeks before our exams to come. I'm already missing K-ON! I'm looking forward to the movie of K-ON! I'm so excited! Sorry in advance for typographical errors and wrong grammars. Italics are for thoughts. Always,,

DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own K-ON! And also, I don't own the song Grow Old with you by Adam Sandler

* * *

**Chapter 12 Our Last Live (Special Number)**

"There we go."

"I never thought she'd be such a heavy sleeper."

"Mio-chan must be tired after playing Romeo yesterday."

"Ricchan, I feel bad for this."

"It's ok Yui, she needs it." Ritsu said smiling as she zip Mio's sleeping bag causing her to woke up

"Ohayou Mio!" Ritsu greeted first

"Ohayou Mio-chan!" Yui and Mugi followed

"Ohayou Minna!" Mio said as she zip open her sleeping bag then notices the marks on her left hand. "Gyaa!" she screamed

"Ouch! Mio you're so violent!" Ritsu complained after getting hit in the head by Mio

"What is this for?" Mio asked

"We did it so that you won't be nervous."

"You overdid it!"

"Oh Mio-chan, I thickened your lifeline for you!"

"YUI!"

"Tehee…"

""Oh, it's so lively here already. Good morning Mio-chan!" Satou said as he enter the club room with Azusa

"Good morning sempai!" Azusa followed

"Good morning Satou-kun, Azusa!"

"Ok, let's have some break fast now so that we will have enough energy for our performance later." Mugi said cheerfully

"Mugi-chan! You're great!" Yui said as she hugs Mugi

**A little while before their performance**

"Ok, it's time to go!"

"It'll be fine Mio-chan!"

"Yeah, you trained hard for this!"

"That's true."

"Let's do it like how we usually do it."

"All right, were gonna do this!"

"Yeah!"

"This is our last live!"

"Yeah!"

"The best one ever!"

"Yeah!"

"My first with everyone!"

"Yeah!"

"Were gonna have cake after this!"

"Yeah- eeh?"

***Actual performance***

"Nee Ricchan, this is our third performance right?"

"Yeah. We were really nervous two years ago."

"Two years ago…"

"H-hey, I'm not talking about that! Remember last year-"

"I caught a fever and left Gitah at home.. I'm really really really sorry about that."

"Forget it!"

"By the way where is Satou-sempai?"

"Satou-kun? He's here a while ago-" Yui was cut off by Nodoka announcing that they're about to start

"No.. I don't wanna do this.."

"It'll be fine, Mio-chan!"

"They say, what happens twice will happen thrice!"

"You're not helping at all!"

Yui tripped just when the curtain was open up. They were surprised that everyone wears the same t-shirt as them. Nodoka explained this to them. She explained that it was Sawako who's behind this. They gladly thanked her. The Light Music Club except for Ritsu was worried about Satou's absence just when-

"Ok, everyone, I know that you were excited about the performance of the HTT.. But you see, someone is missing.. They're new member Akisaki Satou.. Actually, he prepare something special for us today especially, for Mio. Satou-kun, you can enter now."

Mio was surprised. The hall suddenly became quiet then suddenly they heard a sound of an acoustic guitar. Satou enters while playing his acoustic guitar together with his harmonica but he's not playing it. It seemed to have another purpose.. Then he started to sing:

_**I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad**__**  
**__**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad**__**  
**__**Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you**___

_**I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches**__**  
**__**Build you a fire if the furnace breaks**__**  
**__**Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you**___

_**I'll miss you**__**  
**__**Kiss you**__**  
**__**Give you my coat when you are cold**___

_**Need you**__**  
**__**Feed you**__**  
**__**Even let ya hold the remote control**___

_**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink**__**  
**__**Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink**__**  
**__**I could be the man who grows old with you**__**  
**__**I wanna grow old with you**__**  
**_

Mio just froze there. She didn't know what to say. She's almost in tears just when Satou spoke up._**  
**_

"Well, you see, everyone, it's not what I only prepared for today. That song was dedicated to Mio-chan. It's not original. But the next song that I'm going to play, was an original composition for her. So Mio-chan, please listen."

And now he's playing both his acoustic guitar and harmonica..

_**I always wonder why, the first I saw you**_

_**A weird feeling struck which I can't explain**_

_**By just hearing your voice saying my name,**_

_**My heart beats fast and makes me weak**_

_**Whenever you're afraid I wanted to hold your hands**_

_**And when you cry, I wanted to lend my back**_

_**But for now, I don't have the courage to do these things**_

_**For I'm afraid that, awkward atmosphere might start**_

_**Is it you or it's just me?**_

_**Who only felt this way And now I'm worried**_

_**If you feel the same way too..**_

_**I don't know if you will accept my feelings**_

_**And for now, just let me sing my overflowing love for you.. **_

(I didn't insert the full composition of this. But this original and this is just half of it)

"_That was just so romantic of him." _Mio thought blushing as ever still don't know what to say

The HTT and the crowd were surprised. Then a round of applause surrounded the hall. All of them thought that it was so romantic. If you look at Mio's eyes, you could see the happiness she felt.

"Mio-chan, I actually liked you from the very start. I'm sorry that I was able to confess this you so late because I'm just afraid. But now, look, I got the courage to do this. Thanks to Ricchan, she helped me with this. I didn't need you to answer me right away. I'm willing to wait."

"O-okay. _What now? Is that all I can say! You're really stupid Mio!_" is what Mio can only say

Mio was still able to pull off a great performance after Satou's confession. They're performance turned out so well. It's a shame that they only have limited time to perform and ended it up with their newest song, U and I. But still, they're last live performance was the best for them from all they're three live performances. It was the most unforgettable.

After they're performance, they decided to take a rest at the club room talking about how their performance ended in a blink of an eye. Everything seemed like a dream to them. Just thinking about they're future makes them cry, after the truth that it was their last live performance.

"Mugi-sempai, it's okay. Calm yourself down,"

"It was great right? It was really great right?"

"Yeah, it was great!"

"I'm really happy to perform with you all!"

"Me too, even though, this is just my first performance with everyone, and even though it's almost just my first year with you guys, I really have fun!"

They hugged each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

And that's chapter 12! Hope you like it! Mio's answer will be at the next chapter. Some conflicts might come, and Mio must be prepared for that. Please review! Negative or positive! I really need it to improve myself. See you next chapter.. I wish I could update this faster but I guess not because of exams coming up. Being a senior high school student is really tough!


	13. Chapter 13 Something too Sudden

I would admit that Chapter 12 was rushed.. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to edit it when I will have the time.. For now, Chapter 13, coming up! Sorry in advance for typographical errors and wrong grammars. Italics are for thoughts, as always!

Disclaimer(as always): I do not own K-ON!

* * *

**Chapter 13 Something too sudden**

**Later that night after their live performance…**

At her room, Mio was staring on the ceiling spacing out, still thinking of what had just happened at their live performance..

"_A lot of things had happened today." _she thought

_Mio-chan, I actually liked you from the very start. _

Mio blushed as she remember Satou saying those words in front of Sakuragaoka high students, in front of her fans, in front of her friends, and especially, in front of her best friend who had just confessed to her about her true feelings not long ago.

_Thanks to Ricchan, she helped me with this._

"_Ricchan? _RITSU!" now it finally hit her. She didn't realize it when Satou said this to her because she was lost in her thoughts on that situation. She had just realized that Ritsu helped Satou with that surprise.

"Mio-chan? W-What's wrong? What happened to R-Ritsu _pew_ so much that you shouted her name? _pew_" her mom asked suddenly finding it hard to breath because she ran through the stair when she heard Mio shouted.

"Oh mom, sorry about that. Here seat here." Mio said apologetically as she escort her mother to her bed and let her seat.

"Dear, tell me, what happened?" her mom asked again

"Umm.. How should I put it. _Should I tell her all that!_" Mio managed to say. "Nothing really happened to Ritsu. I-I.. I just woke up from a dream.. hehe.. Yeah, that's right, a dream! Hehe. _Oh my, why am I lying to my mother._"

"Mio-chan"

"Yes mom?"

"Do you think that after 17 years of raising you, I would not know you enough?"

"Ehh? W-what do y-you mean b-by that mom?" Mio said stuttering

"Mio-chan, I know that you're lying. But if you don't want to tell me this right now, then I won't force you.."

"I-I didn't mean it like that.. Well, _I can never really lie to her _I already told you about this guy I like, right?" Mio said as she blush

"Y-yeah.. This Akisaki Satou guy. What about him? Don't tell me, he doesn't like you back and it was Ricchan whom he like?"

"N-No! Not something like that. _Seriously, she's thinking so much as always. And now I know where I get that trait from. _Actually, this is what happened-" Mio told her everything. Everything, even Ritsu's confession. She knows that her mother would understand everything.

"Hmm.. Let me guess. You were thinking that your best friend Ritsu was hurt but she's just keeping it from you right? And because of that, you were thinking if you still want to answer Satou-san with what you really feel? Right?"

"Umm… Well.. I guess you're right mom. I can't figure it out myself. Thank you mom! I love you!"

"Hehe.. come here. Let me give you a hug! I love you too, my daughter. Don't worry about it too much." Her mother said while hugging her.

Her mother's caress calmed her. She could feel how much her mother love her.

"Mio-chan, why don't you talk to Ricchan?" her mother suggested as she pull away from the hug

"B-but.. What will I say to her?"

"Do you even need to ask that? Of course, to get her approval. She's your best ever friend after all. You need to get her approval. You already get my approval as well as your papa's. So the last one has to be your friends especially your best friend, right?"

"Thank you mom! You're the best! Let me hug you again!"

Now, Mio know what to do. After her talk with her mother, she decided to call Ritsu.

"_Ritsu I know your still awake right? Pick it up already!" _

Mio: _Finally she picked up.. _Hello Ritsu sorry to-

Ritsu: I can see a vampire behind your back Mio-chan!

Mio: KYAAA! (she cried as she loose grip and drop her phone)

Ritsu: _Oh crap, maybe I went overboard _Mio? Sorry about that! Are you still there? Mio? Hello?

Mio: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!

Ritsu: Sorry! I didn't think that you would be scared that much. I'm really sorry!

Mio: hmmp!

Ritsu: eeh? Sorry! Please forgive me? Mio-chan? (Ritsu said with a puppy eyes even though she knew Mio couldn't see it. But it reached Mio, Mio could feel it through her voice)

Mio: Ok, I'll let you off this time. But actually, I should be apologizing to you too..

Ritsu: Why? You didn't do anything wrong. _Why does her voice sounded like she was about to cry? Is it because of what happened at our performance?_

Mio: I can't tell you right now. The reason why I call you is, umm.. To ask you if I could come over there right now and stay over the night.

Ritsu: hmm.. Well, it would be a great timing since my parents were not home. But why is that all of a sudden?

Mio: umm.. I just, want to spent some time with you. And also, I want to talk to you about something. It is something very important that I had to talk to you about it personally. So please, can I?

Ritsu: _It seemed like it's so important huh.. _W-wait! Look at the time, it's already 9:00 in the evening! Aren't you afraid to go out?

Mio: Oh, you're right. I didn't think about that. But I really have to-

Ritsu: Ok! I'll just pick you. I'm going now ok? So prepare you stuffs. See you! Bye! (then she hang up)

"Ritsu.. You always do this. You always care for me that much." It was then when you noticed a text from Satou

"**Mio-chan, I know it's a little late but I can't help myself to worry about you. Take care always! Have a good night and sweet dreams! I hope we could meet at our dreams. Hehe ^.^ Ah, and also.. Umm.. I, I love you. I am willing to wait for your answer even if it would take forever."**

Her face is now as red as a strawberry. "Satou-kun.. I don't know what should I reply to that message.. Hmm.. I guess this would be fine."

"**Satou-kun, thanks for always worrying about me. Umm.. I don't know when I can answer your feelings, but, thank you for loving me that way.. Good night."**

After a little while, Ritsu arrived and picked Mio. As soon as they arrived at Ritsu's house, they go straightly at her room.

**At Ritsu's room**

"Finally, we arrived safely. Umm, Mio, let me get you something to drink ok?" Ritsu said as she went down the stairs

"Ritsu, you didn't need to- She's already gone. Oh well.."

When Ritsu get back to her room, she saw Mio spacing out. It took her some time to get Mio back.

"Uh.. I'm sorry about that Ritsu."

"Don't stress yourself. Here, have some juice."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything Ritsu."

"What's with the dangerous queen right now? Where did your coldness go? Or, don't tell me you have a fever right now-" Ritsu was cut off by Mio's punch

"I DON'T HAVE A FEVER OR ANYTHING!"

"Ittai… That hurts Mio-chan.. hehe.. At least your back to normal now.."

"I'm sorry about that. I went over board again."

"Don't worry about it. Putting that aside, what is that super important thing that you want to talk about? Let me guess, it concerns Satou-kun's confession right?"

"Are you a psychic or what?"

"Just as I thought. So what about it?"

"Well, you see, Satou-kun told me that you helped with his confession."

"That's true."

"W-why?"

"You're asking why, well, because, he asked for my help."

"It's just that?"

"Of course not! I will not let any man touch you without my permission! Actually, he asked for my permission. He told me how much he loved you. Mio, you know that I know if a guy is lying with his words or not. I felt like, Satou-kun really loves you, so I approved of him for you and helped him about his confession. Confessing on you while were at the middle of a live performance was my idea. I thought It would be perfect for you."

"Ritsu.."

"Oh, and also, the whole singing for you thing was my idea too.."

"Ritsu!"

"But the song was his composition."

"TAINAKA RITSU!"

"Ha-hai?" Ritsu got a little nervous

Ritsu was surprised when Mio hugged her all of a sudden.

"M-Mio?"

"Ritsu.." Mio said with a teary voice. "All this time, are you just pretending that you're not hurt? Are you just pretending that you're not getting jealous over Satou-kun? Were you really happy?" Mio suddenly blurted out as she pull away from Ritsu

"Mio.. Are you worried about it all this time?" Ritsu asked with a concerned voice

"Y-yeah.. Well.."

"Mio, don't worry about me. I'm just being myself. I don't know why, but knowing that Satou-kun truly loves you makes me happy. Just knowing that there's someone who cared for you more than I could do, makes me happy."

"Is that true?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to you about this? I'm not jealous or anything. So don't worry. I already approved of him. And I am sure that Yui and the others approved of him too.. So, why don't you give him a proper answer already?"

"You think so?"

"Yes. Before it's too late. We never know what will happen next. Just be yourself."

"_I never thought Ritsu can be serious at this things. _Ritsu.."

"What is it Mio?"

"Maybe you're the one who has a fever? Or you're not the real Ritsu? Hey! Bring back my best friend!"

"Mio… Way to ruin the atmosphere there huh? Couldn't you just compliment me normally? I even went out of my character!"

"Hehe.. So you don't really have a fever?"

"Of course! Why are you still into that?"

"Just kidding… hehe _Thank you Ritsu. Thank you very much._"

And that night went well, with Ritsu and Mio spent the night having some fun chatting and playing games. The next day, Mio decided to meet up with Satou. She made up her mind; she's going to tell him her answer. They decided to meet up at the same park where Satou apologized to Mio not long ago.

When Mio arrived, Satou was already there.

"Sorry for being late!"

"It's ok, I just got here some minutes ago. Why don't we grab something to-" Satou was cut off by the voice a girl that was familiar to him

"So, Satou-kun, my love.. Is that girl, your new girlfriend after me? Not bad. She's really beautiful. But still, I know I'm better than her!" a girl almost as tall as Mio approached them. "Oh, sorry about that, I'm Sakurai Rina. Nice to meet you, AKIYAMA MIO." She said while looking at Mio as if she wanted to have a fight with her right away

"_new girlfriend after her? Is she talking about me? And what's with that look? Is she trying to scare me? Wait, _HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Mio managed to speak up

"Wow, and you even have a nice voice too. Well, you know, when you have so much money, you can get anything you want. Even **THE ONE YOU LOVE.**"

"Stop this! Stay away from her!" Satou shouted angrily as he push the girl. "Don't ever lay a finger on her!"

"Oh, Satou-kun.. You're really stupid aren't you? Did you actually thought that when I learned that you already have a replacement for me, I would stop bugging you? I still love you! And even if you don't anymore, you don't have a choice! Or, do you want the same thing that happened to your band mates to happen to your new band mates now, and especially to Mio-chan? Huh..?"

"I never loved you!" Satou said to her that makes her angrier

Mio had enough of her, so she just suddenly spank her without thinking and shouted to her:

"**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING? WHY ARE YOU PUSHING YOURSELF TO SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE YOU? YES, I'M HIS GIRL FRIEND, SO WHAT? YOU'RE INSECURE? YOU'RE INSECURE THAT I'M MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU, THAT I'M MORE WELL MANNERED THAN YOU, THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU, THAT HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU!**"

With Mio's sudden outburst, she caught the attention of many people

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH TH-" Rina tried to spank Mio but then someone came from behind her to stop her hands.

"You sure got some nerves to try to spank my best friend huh?" Ritsu said angrily

"Ricchan.." Satou whispered surprised

"Let me go!" the girl said, then Ritsu let her hand go. "Oh, Tainka Ritsu. You came too, huh.. I know all about you, are you still going to fight against me?"

"Hmmp… I just happened to pass by, but then I heard my best friend's voice and decided to see her. I'm at a right timing, aren't I? Who cares if you know everything about me? Why would I be afraid of you? You spoiled brat! I will never let you lay a finger on my friends!"

And now Rina didn't know what to say. She was startled by Ritsu's words.

"Rina, just leave us alone!" Satou finally spoke up. "You can still find someone you like. I'm not the only guy in this world."

"SHUT UP! I'm never going to leave you alone! I love you, and you have to accept that! If you will not have me, then it's better for you to die! YOU CAN'T HAVE OTHER GIRL THAN ME!" Then she suddenly run away.

"There she goes. Haha! Defeated by us, especially by Mio. Are you two, all right?" Ritsu asked while watching Rina run

"Thanks, Ricchan for coming just in time." Satou managed to speak up first

"Oh, it's nothing. Mio, I can't believe you can actually say those lines. Nice one!" Ritsu said turning to Mio

"D-did I just shout that out loud to the public?" Mio said as a sound of boiling water came out fro her head. Then she fainted out of heat and embarrassment.

"Mio-chan? This is bad, let's take her to the hospital, Satou."

"Okay. Let me carry her."

**At the hospital**

As soon as Ritsu and Satou reached the hospital, they contacted Mio's parents to inform them what had happened to their daughter.

"Doctor, what's her condition?" Mio's parents ask

"She's fine. She just fainted out of heat. Just let her rest for a day then she can go home."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome." The doctor said as he left

"Thank goodness, she's fine." Mio's mother said

"I'm sorry that your daughter got involved at my problem." Satou said full of embarrassment

"Don't worry about it. I know that she knows what is right. She will do what is right. We believe our daughter." Mr. Akiyama stated confidently

"So please, Ricchan, Satou-kun, don't ever leave her alone, and protect her whenever she needed protection. We're counting on you, and on the light music club too." Mrs. Akiyama said with a smile

"Roger that!" Both Ritsu and Satou said

**After a little while**

"Satou-kun.." Ritsu suddenly push Satou

"W-why?" he asked

"Let's go and see Mio, shall we? I'm sure that she's awake now." She answered

"Ok."

Ritsu was right. When they entered Mio's room, she's already awake, looking out the window.

"Nee, Ritsu, Satou-kun, why am I here at the hospital?" Mio asked

"You don't remember anything?" both Ritsu and Satou asked

"Um.. The last thing I remember before my mind went black, I-" Mio was cut off and blush as she remember the attention she caught because of her sudden outburst. "RITSU, did I really do that?" she asked

"Do what?" was Ritsu's response

"I mean, did I really said THAT things out loud?"

"Oh, that thing that caught my attention.. Well yeah! Actually, I was surprised when I learned that it was you who said such things. Mio-chan, you're so cool back there! I wished I recorded it so that you're-" Ritsu was cut off as Mio angrily throw a pillow to her

"RITSU!"

"Sorry Mio.. hehe.. I'm just making sure that you are fine now.. But the doctor said that you have to rest here for a day."

"Ok.. Satou-kun.. May I ask you something?"

"What is it Mio-chan?"

"Umm… About Sakurai Rina, is she really your ex-girlfriend?" Mio asked. Both Ritsu and Mio turned their heads to look to Satou

" I think, I have to tell you about my past now. Yes, Sakurai Rina was my ex. But I never love her."

"HOW COME SHE BECAME YOUR GIRLFRIEND EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T LOVE HER?" both Mio and Ritsu asked

"I was forced. It was a year ago when Rina fell in love with me, so she asked her father to do anything just to get me. She even threats her father that she would commit suicide if he didn't grant her wish. Her father loved her so much because Rina was his only child, and he didn't want to lose her, so he arranged a marriage for us. He threats my parents that if they refuse, they will be killed. After all, Rina's father is a boss of a syndicate, and my parents were aware of that, so they were forced to agree. That marriage will take place after we graduated high school."

**FLASHBACK**

Mr. Sakurai: Mr. and Mrs. Akisaki, you only have two options. Agree and let them get married or disagree and you'll die! If you ever try to tell the police about this, you'll die immediately!

I talked to Rina about this. I thought I could change her mind.

Satou: Rina, what's gotten into you? You don't have to do this! You know that I don't feel the same way with you, you'll only get hurt!

Rina: NO! I can never let you go! I'm the only girl for you! I can never take to see you with another girl! If I can't have you then, it's better for you not to have other girl! I know that you will learn to love me too.

Satou: But, you can never force my heart!

Rina: SHUT UP! Not only your family will be dead if you refuse, even your friends and especially your band mates!

I can never agree to that! But, I have no choice so I agree. I thought, I will learn to love her, but no matter how much I try, nothing happens. I can only see her as a friend. Our band's performance last summer festival when you first saw me Mio, that was our last. When I'd have enough, I said some harsh things to Rina because I thought, it would turn her off. I only make the situation worst. That was so stupid of me to do. She went out of control and ordered to kill me, my family, and my band mates. My family was able to hide, but they got separated from me. That's why I came here. As for my band mates, luckily they were still alive, but they got hardcore injuries, and because of that, they were not be able to play ever again. I'm the only one who's not hurt because the police was able to come on time.

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Right now, I was under the care of my grandmother. I don't know what happened to my parents, but the police were searching for them. My band mates were under their care as well as me. I'm really stupid to think that she would leave me alone after knowing that I already had someone I love. I'm sorry for involving you guys here." Satou finished off

Mio and Ritsu were surprised and sad after learning that Satou had been suffering all this time. Mio almost felt like crying for him.

"Don't worry Satou-lun, Mio-chan, Ricchan! We're here for you!" Mugi suddenly said as she open the door. Yui and Azusa was there too.

"Wh-when did you guys get here? And how did you know that were here?" Ritsu was the first to react

"Mio-chan's parents informed us, so we came here as fast as we could." Yui answered. "And when we get here, we hold back to enter because you were talking about something so seriously. We don't want to break the atmosphere. Tehehe.." Yui continued

"So, you were listening?" Ritsu questioned

"We didn't mean to do that. But, since were already involved to this, we thought, we have to do something." Mugi answered

"Sorry guys! I dragged you into this! I really made the situation even worst."

"Don't worry about it Satou-kun. Were friends after all so, we have to help each other in times of problem!" Yui said cheerfully

"Yui-sempai." Azusa suddenly intrude

"What is it, Azu-nyan?"

"Do even have a plan on how to resolve this? From now on, I'm sure that our life is in danger." She asked

"As for that," Mugi manage to say.. "I already have a plan. I asked my father for out protection. So, don't be surprised if there are guards who will be following you. Right now, I even asked a secret organization to look for your family Satou-kun, and to look for those syndicate members and get them in prison."

"That's our Mugi for you." Mio said finally able to understand what had just happened.

"Everyone, thank you very much! I don't know how I should thank you!" Satou said as he hugs every member of light music club.

Now it has been decided, the Kotobuki family will help resolve this problem. Mio couldn't find a chance to give Satou a proper answer. After everything that happened, she thought that it's not the right time to tell him. But she thought, "_If I'm not able to do it now, I will do it as soon as possible._". She has to do it before it's too late.

* * *

Finally! This chapter was a little longer than the other chapters, isn't it? Please review, positive or negative! I'll appreciate it! I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Sorry for the random title, I can't just came up of something right now. Thanks for reading! Ask questions if you want, see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14 What must be protected

Hello there! This fanfic is nearing its end. Thanks to those who supported this! But there's a sequel to this one. The only difference is, that sequel's main character is not Mio anymore. If I'm not wrong, I've already mentioned it on one of that past chapters. For now, let's continue to Chapter 14. As always, sorry in advance for typographical and grammatical errors. Italics are for thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!

* * *

**Chapter 14 What must be protected**

After the problem has been settled that the Kotobuki Family will help resolve it, the members of the light music club started to chat about random things as if they were trying to forget the problem they have for now. Mio stayed silent while her friends chat happily. She's too tired to talk after collapsing. And now she's getting even more exhausted due to lack of rest. She doesn't want to rest until all of her friends had gone. Thanks to her parents who had just entered the room, she could guess that she will be able to rest now.

"Umm… Kids, I think you should leave already. Mio-chan needs to rest now." Mio's mother said

"Oh that's right. We should take our leave now." Yui realized first

"Sempai, sorry for bothering you. We should be going now. Get better soon!" Azusa said embarrassed

"Mio-chan, don't worry yourself ok?" Mugi said while smiling to Mio.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a day. See you guys on Monday ok? And, take care of yourself." Mio replied to all of them

As they got out of the room, Mio fell asleep immediately. Because of that, she wasn't able to hear their conversation as they got out of that room.

"Mio-chan surely looks so tired." Yui thought out loud

"Indeed, she is. After all that, I guess, it's one of the most unforgettable moment for her." Ritsu commented

"OK! We should do our best to get over this!" Mugi declared excitedly

"Why is she/sempai so excited about this?" Ritsu and Azusa wondered

"Umm.. Mr. Akiyama, Mrs. Akiyama, please let me stay here with Mio-chan. I will take care of her! I promise!" Satou suddenly said

"Satou-kun, how about your grandmother? Who's going to take care of her if you're here?" Mio's mother said first

"Mama, just let him. Just as Kotobuki-san said, there will be personal guards who will protect us and our family. And for sure that includes his grandmother." Mr. Akiyama said smiling to Satou

"My grandmother is not alone at home too. My cousins are there for today to stay over and look after her. I already informed them about what happened, and they said that's it's ok. Now I'm asking for your permission to let me stay with Mio-chan. I can't leave her alone here." Satou exclaimed

"Ok, after all we can't stay here for long. I have to look for the house and Papa needs to go to work. Satou-kun, you have to take care too, ok?"

"Ok! Thank you!" Satou said happily

As Mio's parents and the light music club members are gone, Satou again entered Mio's room. He decided to sit by her said and hold her left hand.

"Don't worry Mio-chan. I will protect you no matter what. I will never leave you." Satou said as he continues to stare at Mio.

His eyes didn't dare to look away from Mio as if he would lose her the second that she's gone out of his sight. He took his glasses off when he felt sleepy.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said until he fell asleep.

Mio was able to get more than enough time of rest. When she woke up, it's already morning. She was surprised to see Satou by her side.

"_Did he stay with me all this time?_" Mio thought as she noticed something is missing in Satou's face. "_Wait, something's not right here.. HIS GLASSES! HIS NOT WEARING HIS GLASSES! This is the first time that I saw him without his glasses. He really looks cute._" She thought again while blushing. She didn't dare to wake up Satou. She just wants to stare at him while he is sleeping. "_No wonder why I fell for you. If only I could answer your feeling already. But because of our current situation, I can't just do it right away. Kami-sama, please give me a miracle time to tell him my feeling!_" Mio's train of thought continued that she didn't notice Satou waking up

"Oh Mio-chan, you're awake already. Good morning! How are you feeling?" Satou asked but he didn't get a reply. "Mio-chan? Are okay? Mio-chan?" Satou couldn't take it anymore so he suddenly move himself closer to Mio. And now he's just inches away from Mio. Mio was able to get back now.

"Whoa! Satou-kun? You're awake already? You surprised me!"

"Sorry about that Mio-chan. I just got worried about you when I saw your face that was so red. And now it was redder. Don't tell me, you have a fever? I need to call the Doctor!" Satou panicked and get ready to get out of the room to call the doctor when Mio said that she's fine.

"Satou-kun, I'm fine. Don't worry. "

"Sorry about that. Then why is your face red?"

"Umm.. It's just the… the.." Mio was too embarrassed to say that she is blushing. But she was saved when a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning! I'm just going to check the patient." The nurse said

"Ok."

"_Saved! Arigatou, Kami-sama!_" Mio thought

**After a while..**

"She's fine now. She can go home already but first, she needs to eat." The nurse said after she finished checking Mio

"Thank you very much." Both of them said

"Leave it to me! Please!" Satou exclaimed

"Leave to you what?" the nurse asked

"Leave it to me! Let me feed Mio-chan!"

"O-okay. Then here." The nurse said as she hand over to Satou the bowl of soup and leave the room

"Whoa." Is what Mio can only say

"Shall I start now Mio-chan?" Satou asked

"Start with what?" Mio asked back a little surprised

"Umm.. Start feeding you.. Here, say ah" Satou said as he put the spoon in Mio's mouth

Mio was a little embarrassed but Satou's convincing power with a combination of his smile put that embarrassment away. After eating, they prepare to go home. Mio's parents came to pick her up, while Satou decided to tag along with them. She was surprised when she first saw the guards that were following them. But when they explained to her everything, she calmed down but still embarrassed. She doesn't like being followed.

At school, Mio was surprised again to see that not only her has body guards, but also everyone in the light music club.

"Mugi, isn't this too much? I mean, you got your family way too involved to this?" Mio asked

"Mio-chan, it's not like that. It's not just what you think it is." Mugi answered seriously

"_Mugi.. I already saw this expression before. That time when Ritsu catch a cold. Right! This was her expression back then. She was so serious back then when she said that we have to wait for Ritsu, and now I can see that she's even more serious. And what does she mean with, it's not just what I think it is?" _Mio thought

"Don't worry Mio. Everything will be fine. We just have to let this for a while." Ritsu suddenly said coming from behind Mio. "Even though I could say that you went overboard Mugi. Five guards may be enough. No need to hire ten guards for each one of us. " She continued

"Ok Ricchan.. I'll make it just five." Mugi agreed

With that said, Mugi lessen her ten guards into five only. Now Mio felt more comfortable. She knew that it's better this way for them to be safe.

But no one knows what the enemy's next move is. Satou knows the possibility that the guards might not be enough to protect them. He's blaming himself for involving everyone in his problem. Mio noticed this, and so she decided that she should talk to him once she get the chance.

Three days have already passed since the encounter with Sakurai Rina. Mio saw Satou alone at the club room. She noticed that he seemed to be worried and sad. She couldn't take it anymore. She approached him and talked to him.

"Satou-kun." Mio said with a serious voice

"Oh Mio-chan, the others are not yet here so-" Satou was cut off by Mio

"Tell me.."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's on your heart! Did you think that I wouldn't notice?"

"Mio-chan.. What are you-"

"What am I saying? Satou-kun, tell me honestly, you're blaming yourself for involving everyone at your problem right?"

"T-that's actually.. umm… Okay, I'll tell you. That's true. I'm sorry. Maybe I should just give myself to Rina so that everything will be back to normal again."

"I-I "

"Mio-chan, it can't be helped.. It's the only way out.."

"I don't want that. I DON'T WANT THAT!" Mio blurted out then take Satou's hand dragging him outside the room

"W-wait! Mio-chan, where are we going? M-mio?" Satou said surprised

Mio dragged Satou until they were outside the school. Of course they're guards followed them.

"Satou-kun.."

"Mio-chan.. Why did you drag me here?"

"Satou-kun, I don't want you to give yourself to Sakurai Rina."

"But it's the only way."

"And you're saying that you're giving up on me? WHAT'S THE POINT OF CONFESSING TO ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP JUST LIKE THIS?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Satou-kun, I'll only say this once so listen carefully, YOU CAN'T GIVE YOURSELF TO THAT STUPID SAKURAI RINA BECAUSE YOUR ALREADY MINE!" Mio said startling Satou

"And who are you calling stupid?" someone with a familiar voice from behind said

"_No way!_" Satou said to himself

"SAKURAI RINA?" both Mio and Satou shouted surprised

"Ohohoho.. You don't need to shout my name.. You sure got some guts to call me STUPID, AKIYAMA-SAN.."

"Shut up!" Mio manage to say even though her heart was beating so fast out of fear and nervousness

"Boys, get them!" Rina ordered to his guards

Mio and Satou's guards protected them but Rina's people outnumbered them. They were defeated. Mio and Satou tried to run back to school but only Satou was able to get inside. He was holding Mio's hand when someone pulled her and lose grip of her hand. When he look around, he saw Rina boarding to her limousine and Mio was carried by one of the guards. Before the car go, Rina said to Satou, "If you want to save her, you must come to this place! If you can save her.. hahahaha!" as she throws a piece of paper to Satou which contains an address.

"MIO!" Satou shouted then he picks up the piece of paper. He knows that, that piece of paper is the only way to save Mio.

He ran fast towards the club room seeing that everyone was already there.

"Satou-kun, why are you almost out of breath? And where are your body guards?" Mugi asked

"Mio-chan! Mio-chan has.. She has.. Mio.. Mio has-" Satou tried to answer as he catch his breath with a teary voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MIO?" Ritsu asked trying to calm herself

"Calm down first sempai then tell us what happened." Azusa suggested

When Satou was about to talk, his phone rang then he pick it up to answer it. After he anwered it, he recognized that the voice belongs to Rina.

Satou: WHERE DID YOU TAKE MIO?

Rina: Hey.. Hey.. Just calm down there or you might wake the sleeping beauty here.

Satou: What did you do to MIO?

Rina: Nothing. I just put her to sleep so that I can surprise her once we get to that place.

Satou: Where are you taking her?

Rina: Didn't I already give you the address? Just go there without calling the cops and surrender yourself to me if you want to save this girl before I lose my patience. HAHAHAHA!(devilish laugh)

She hangs up after her devilish laugh.

"Satou, don't tell me Mio was kidnapped?" Ritsu asked as if she was about to lose her patience

"I-I'm sorry.. It's all my fault. Rina's men outnumbered our guards. I lose my grip in Mio's hands and now, she is kidnapped. It's my entire fault! I'm always like this! I don't have the ability to protect those who are important to me. The one that I must protect. My very first real love. I wasn't able to protect her! Hurt me if you want Ricchan! I deserve it after all." Satou said as his tears started to flow

"As you said, here's my hit for you!" Ritsu responded as she hit Satou's face

"Ricchan/Ritsu-sempai?" Yui, Mugi and Azusa said surprised

"You really deserve that! You know why? It's not because of your reasons, it's because you're so stupid! You don't have to blame yourself for every bad thing that is happening now! And look at yourself, you're a guy yet you're in tears? All we can do now is protect those things that must be protected. Everyone has the ability to protect those things! You can't say that you don't have it, because you have it! You can do it in your OWN WAY!" Ritsu bursts letting her emotions flow

"I-I'm sorry. Ricchan. You're right.. What must be protected has to be protected. Now everyone let's go and save Mio-chan!"

"That's the Satou I knew!" Ritsu said as she taps Satou's back

"Okay! Let's save Mio-chan!" Yui announced

"Let's get our Great Bassist back! Everyone, Fight on, Go!" Ritsu exclaimed

"Go!" Everyone responded

And with that, Mugi ordered for a limousine that could take them to the place where Rina is took Mio. Will they be able to save Mio? Let's see.

* * *

Okay! Finally I was able to finish this chapter! Actually, I started to type this one last Nov. 7 but I wasn't able to finish this because of school works. Anyways, please review! Positive or negative, I would appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15 Leftie's Right Love

Hey there! I decided that I should finish this fic before this year ends and start with it's sequel, although I'm not yet sure if I'm going to do it, at the start of the year. So, as I said, chapter 15 is the last chapter of this fic. Thanks to those who supported this fic and those who pointed out my mistakes. Hope you enjoy this! As always, I'm sorry in advance for typographical and grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!

* * *

**Chapter 15 Lefty's Right Love**

_Ah? What is this? Satou-kun? "H-hey Satou-kun!" I called out to him but it seemed like my voice is not coming out. What is this feeling?_

"_Satou! SATOU!" _

_I called out to him again, but he still can't hear me. I kind of feel a pain in my chest. Sakurai Rina? "W-wait, where are you taking Satou?" I asked but still my voice is not coming out. I felt like my heart is being smashed by a hammer when I saw Sakurai Rina take Satou. _

_Why can't I do anything to stop her? "Satou! SATOU! SATOU! SATOU!" No matter how much I tried to call him, he still can't hear me. "I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD YOU MY ANSWER! I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU ABOUT MY REALY FEELINGS! SATOU!" and with that he finally turned to see me and said: _

"_Mio-chan, I'm sorry. It's too late now. I can't love you anymore. I CAN'T." _

_Tears started to fall from my eyes. His words seemed like an axe that hits my heart every letter. _

"H-huh? What is that? A dream?" Mio said looking at her surroundings

"Oh, you're finally up, sleeping beauty." Rina responded teasingly

"Where am I? A-are we a-at.." Mio asked stuttering

"Yes, you're right. We're at the sea at my yacht. Don't worry, I gave Satou the address. But if he didn't come right away, I might lose my temper and throw you at this sea full of sharks. HAHAHAHA!" Rina answered evilly

"I'm sure that he will come and save me! I believe in him!"

"Ohh… But if he came, that would be the most painful thing for you.."

"W-what did you say?"

"Well, that's a secret. Wait till he arrives or should I say, till they arrive. HAHAHA! That would be the best part.! HAHAHA!" and Rina continued to laugh evilly

**Meanwhile, the Light Music Club at the Limousine…**

"H-hey, Mugi, don't you think we're being followed?" Ritsu asked

"Followed? Oh, by that guy on the motorcycle?" Mugi asked back

"Y-yeah.."

"Don't worry about that. That might be just one of our back ups." Mugi answered with a smile. Ritsu is still bothered by the man in the motor.

Even though there's a tension going on, Mugi can still smile and remain calm. That's what Ritsu thought and wonders that it would be more like Yui. Ritsu looked at Yui. Yui seemed so worried as well as Azusa and Satou. "_Maybe Mugi's trying to be strong and she believes that we can save Mio. No, _WE REALLY CAN SAVE MIO NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Yeah, your right, Ricchan." Mugi said again smiling to Ritsu

"Yeah Ricchan, Mio-chan is a strong girl after all, I know everything will be fine soon." Yui said with a teary voice.

"_That's right. Everything will be alright again. I believe that will happen._" Ritsu thought

"Mio-chan/sempai will be fine!" All of them said in unison.

**As they reach Mio's location…**

"U-uh.. What is this? Why this place? What is that Rina planning? Guys, we have to hurry!" Satou said as they got off the car.

Mugi stayed behind but they don't seem to notice it.

"Hello, this is Kotobuki Tsumugi, we need back ups here. Just trace my number to locate me. Bye."

Mugi caught up with them as they were about to go up the yacht.

"So just as I thought. You would bring them here. You're really stupid Satou, aren't you?"

"Shut up Rina! What do you want?" Satou responded angrily

"You're really stupid Satou! I had been telling you all this time that all I wanted is you! Don't you understand that? Just give up already and everything will be back to normal again!"

"Never!" Satou declined

"Nothing will be normal if Satou-sempai let you succeed! And besides, don't you find yourself cheap for going after a guy this much? You're such a cheap girl! Don't push yourself to someone who doesn't like you!" Azusa said without thinking

"You little stupid kid! You don't have the right to say that! You Moron!" Rina said angrily

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO AZU-NYAN LIKE THAT! YOU'RE THE WORSE!" Yui bravely said. She startled Rina. "After all, Azu-nyan is right! You're such a cheap girl who doesn't know the true meaning of love! Love can't be force! There's so many guys out there other than Satou-kun. Why can't you give them a chance! Don't push yourself to someone who doesn't love you but hates you! YOU'RE THE TYPE I HATE THE MOST!"

Yui surprised everyone by her speech. No one thought Yui could say such things.

"You don't care! I love Satou and that's all that matters!" Rina said stubbornly

"Please, Rina, just stop this." Satou begged

"If you don't come back to me, I'll have that girl get eaten by sharks!" Rina said as she pull something showing Mio ready to be thrown at the sea.

"MIO-CHAN/SEMPAI!" everyone said in unison.

Mio is tied on a rope with her mouth covered so all she can say is, "ummm! uhhmmm!"

"M-Mio.." Satou said in a sad voice. As he was about to say something, Ritsu stopped him as if she knew what he was about to say. Instead, Ritsu spoke up with a teasing voice

"Hey, Sakurai-san.. Didn't I tell you already not to lay a finger on my friends, especially to my BEST FRIEND?" Ritsu said as she walks closer to Rina

"Tainka-san you don't seem to care even if I just push a button here and then in a blink of an eye, your precious best friend will be gone." Rina responded in a teasing tone

"Ricchan, don't get too close at her!" Yui warned

"Don't worry Yui. I know what I'm doing." Ritsu answered seriously

"What can you do? You can't do anything! You lesbian! You already got rejected by her and yet, why do you still care for her?" Rina suddenly blurted

With Rina's statement, Mio's tears started to fall. Satou, Mugi, Azusa and Yui were surprised.

"Right back at you!" Ritsu said as she ran towards Rina and punched her

"It's all because she's my best friend! I can't leave her alone! Never! You don't care if I love my best friend that much!" Ritsu said as her tears started to flow. "You don't really know the true meaning of Love aren't you? Love is blind!"

And now Rina take her revenge and spank Ritsu.

"I don't care about the true meaning of love! Satou-kun was the only one who was able to made me feel I'm loved! When he smiled at me back then, it was the first time when I felt so important and loved!"

**Flashback**

I didn't have any friends and I never really had a friend. I'm always alone. I was always bullied. But just a year ago, Satou came to rescue me and beat all those who bullies me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with a worried smile

**End of Flashback**

"And since that time, I fell in love with him. SO I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF LOVE!" Rina said as she hit Ritsu again accidentally causing her to fall in the sea

"RICCHAN/RITSU-SEMPAI!" they shouted

As Ritsu fell, a guy in a jacket suddenly ran, takes his jacket off revealing his well developed body and jumps down to the sea.

Everyone was surprised with the sudden happenings.

"Haha! For sure, that guy and Tainaka-san will be eaten by sharks soon. Now, if you don't want Akiyama-san to follow her best friend on the stomach of the sharks, give up already." Rina said with her evil smile

"Okay I got it. I give up."

"_Satou-kun, don't! You don't have to! I'd rather die than see you go with another girl!"_ Mio thought as her tears flows

"Satou-kun/sempai, don't!" Yui, and Azusa said

"There's no other way to this. I don't want Ritsu and that guy's deaths go to waste. And besides, Mio-chan's life is more important. Mio-chan, as long as you're alive, I'll be fine. Rina, please, untie her now." Satou said as tears flows down his cheeks

"Ok. I'm a woman of my word. Boys, untie this girl." The time Rina said that, 3 guys in a black shirt appeared and untied Mio but still holding her

"Now Satou come here. And you, you can leave already." Rina said victoriously

Mugi secretly smiled but no one noticed.

As Satou reached Rina, he suddenly grabbed her and said, "I may be a fool. And I will always be fool! It's better that we'll die together!" as he jump to the sea with Rina

"SATOU-KUN/SEMPAI!" all of them shouted except for Mugi who was still smiling but left unnoticed by everyone with Mio being released by the guys who untied her

_Mio, you should tell him before it's too late. We never know what will happen next._

"SATOU-KUN! YOU'RE SO STUPID! As well as you RITSU!" Mio shouted as tears continuously flow

"Mio-chan/sempai.." Yui and Azusa said as their tears started to flow too

"Satou-kun! I haven't told you how much I felt for you! I love you too! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! SO PLEASE… PLEASE… COME BACK TO ME! SATOUUUUUUU! Even RITSUUUU! RITSUUU! HOW CAN I GO ON WITHOUT THE TWO OF YOU! SATOU-KUN… *sobs* RITSUU! YOU KNOW I MAY NOT LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS YOU DO BUT, I LOVE YOU AS MY BEST FRIEND! RITSUUUU!" Mio shouts as she conveys the feeling that she had been keeping in her heart for a long time now

Suddenly, after Mio's shouts, she felt that the surroundings got silent. Her memories of Ritsu and Satou started to appear on her mind as her tears flow

"Mio-chan.. saying that so suddenly makes me embarrass,,"

"T-this voice! I-it can't be!" Mio said surprised as she turns to see the girl who spoke behind her. "RI-RITSU?"

"And you actually thought that the great Tainaka Ritsu would die that easily? That wouldn't be me if I did."

"RITSU!" Mio said in a teary voice as she ran towards Ritsu and hugged her.

"H-hey now Mio." Ritsu said with a bright red face

"Ritsu! Is that really you?" Mio asked still in tears

"Of course I am!"

"B-But how? And what happen to that guy?"

"Hmm.. The shark swallowed us but spat us out when I farted inside its stomach." Ritsu answered not seriously and got hit by Mio.

"Stop fooling around! What really happened?" Mio asked again

"Well, actually, thanks to that guy, he saved me before a shark comes to eat me. Then he goes away immediately. T-that's all!" Ritsu answered blushing

"_I wonder why she blushed. _Is that all?"

"Yeah!"

"R-ritsu.. With just the thought of you dying hurt me so much, I don't know what to do if you really died!"

"Is that how you felt towards me too?" a boy who had been standing behind Ritsu asked

"N-NO WAY!" Mio's tears burst again when he saw the face of the boy who spoke behind Ritsu

"Hello Mio-chan!"

Mio suddenly ran towards the boy and kissed him on the lips without hesitation.

Everyone was surprised by Mio's action

"Satou-kun, don't do that ever again!"

"Mio-chan, don't worry, never again I will give up my love for you." Satou said as he kissed Mio back

"I understand how Ricchan was saved but, in Satou-kun's case, I don't.." Yui asked suddenly

"Indeed. I didn't saw any guy who jumped just like when Ritsu-sempai fell when Satou-sempai and the Sakurai fell." Azusa asked too

Mugi you had been smiling for a long time now finally spoke up

"That's because our family's secret tasks force are just amazing!" Mugi said with a smile

"So it was your doing!" Mio, Azusa, Yui and Ritsu said

"Y-yeah. You know how my family hunts for her a long time. And now she's probably at the place where she belongs to. Don't worry, she'd be fine there. But actually I was scared when Ricchan fell."

"Why?" everyone asked

"Isn't that guy one of your back up's?" Everyone asked again except for Ritsu

"No he's not. I just thought he is but no. Maybe he had been following us until we came here. I guess he's after Ricchan. I mean, look, he saved Ricchan right? If that guy didn't make it on time, I don't know what to do. I didn't know if my men were already here that time, unlike when Satou-kun fell." Mugi answered

"What do you mean unlike me?" Satou asked

"Well, those guys belong to my men. They disguised as Rina's boys and luckily she didn't notice that."

"That's our Mugi." Everyone said in unison

"Now everyone, why don't we let Mio-chan and Satou-kun have their private time? Let's head back first."

"Yeah you're right." Everyone agreed and left Mio and Satou alone

"Don't leave us alone!" Mio cried

"Mio-chan, don't you want to talk to me?"

Mio's face suddenly turned red then decided to put actions instead of saying what she wanted to say. She kissed Satou again on his lips and then she said, "That's my answer. I love you too Satou. I love you, Akisaki Satou."

Now it's Satou's turn to blush. He looked away to hide his blushing face but then he burst into tears

"Satou-kun, w-what's wrong?" Mio asked worriedly

"N-Nothing Mio-chan. I'm so just so happy that my feelings reached you. I'll promise you that you will be the only one Mio-chan."

"Satou-kun.."

_You are the guitarist of my hear_

_t_

_You gave melody in the lonely part of my heart_

_As you innocently danced your fingers on the strings_

_You're broke the silence that surrounds my heart_

"Mio-chan, I won't hold back anymore." Satou said then suddenly he kissed Mio in a more passionate way than Mio

Without them knowing, the Light Music Club members were watching them happily.

"I'll always be you savior." Satou said

'No. You're not just a savior. You're my prince who. We may be both lefty but our love we always be right."

"Yeah…"

Now Mio and Satou is officially going out. Sakurai Rina is now in jail thanks to the Kotobuki's Secret Organization. The Light Music Clubs Life is now backto normal with winter approaching.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter and this fic! Hope you guys like it and again, thanks for the support! I might do a sequel. But I will not reveal whose the main character there yet because I'm not sure if I'm going to do it. Anyways, please review! I wanted to know your thoughts about this. Negative or positive, I would appreciate it. Anyways, bye everyone and ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
